Snowstar's beginning
by yeetledee
Summary: Snow was an average kittypet. She had a nice home, a loving twoleg, food, and friends. Their is also Grim. A runaway bloodclan warrior in search of a home with some some of his clanmates. But what would happen if their paths crossed? Follow Snow on an amazing journey to find a place for their clan. And who knows, they might even meet the clans by the lake.
1. ALLEGIANCES

_ALLEGIANCES_

SNOWCLAN

Leader

Snowstar- White she-cat with long fur

Deputy

Grim- Dark grey tom

Medicine Cat

Crimson- Dark ginger tom

Warriors

Wasp- Pale ginger tom with black stripes

Scorpion- Pale ginger tom with golden stripes

Bleak- Dark grey tom with white spot around eyes

(Apprentice-Birdie)

Sarah- Pale brown she-cat with white toes and white tail-tip

Jenga- Pale brown tom with white paws

Pluto- Grey tom

Stan- White tom with black splotches

Roadrunner- Brown tabby tom with white chest

Cinnamon- Brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices

Shark- Silver tabby she-cat

Birdie- Golden she-cat

Queens

Nightmare- black she-cat. Mother of Scorpion's kits.

(Apprentice-Shark)

Elders

Spruce- Dark brown tabby

THUNDERCLAN

Leader

Redstar- Dark ginger tom

Deputy

Deerfur- Light brown she-cat with white spots

Medicine Cat

Foggyfur- Pale grey tom

(Apprentice-Thrushpaw)

Warriors

Mousepelt- Brown tabby tom

Thymefur- Light brown tom

(Apprentice-Rabbitpaw)

Birchflight- White she-cat with brown face

(Apprentice-Milkpaw)

Webnose- White tom

Goldenfur- Golden she-cat

Amberpelt- Golden tabby tom

(Apprentice-Burdockpaw)

Houndtail- Black tom with brown paws

Silverfeather- Silver she-cat with white ears

Stemleg- Tall, skinny brown she-cat

(Apprentice-Brownpaw)

Dustwing- Grey tabby tom

Honeyhawk- Golden-and-white tom

(Apprentice-Turtlepaw)

Prettydove- Light grey tabby she-cat

(Apprentice-Shadepaw)

Drypelt- Grey tom with black paws and black tail-tip

Poppytail- Black she-cat

Queens

Oakflower- Brown tabby. Mother of Webnose's kits. (Woodkit, Silkkit, Shinykit)

Roseleaf- Ginger she-cat. Soon to be mother of Mousepelt's kits.

Robinflight- Dark ginger she-cat. Mother of Houndtail's kits. (Nightkit, Foxkit)

Dewpetal- White she-cat. Mother of Drypelt's kits.(Icekit, Whiskerkit, Loudkit)

Elders

Beetlestripe- Brown tom with black stripes

Quietsong- Light grey she-cat

Featherstorm- Grey tabby she-cat

SHADOWCLAN

Leader

Longstar- Black tom with long tail

Deputy

Frogfoot- Black-and-ginger tom

Medicine Cat

Yarrowfur- Light ginger she-cat

Warriors

Toadspot- Black-and-grey tom

Bagderbelly- Black tom with white paws

Owlclaw- Dark brown tabby tom

Marshtail- Brown tom

Nightfang- Black tom

Blacktail- Brown she-cat with black tail-tip

(Apprentice-Falconpaw)

Scarletfeather- Ginger she-cat

(Apprentice-Vinepaw)

Stonestep- Grey tom

(Apprentice-Daypaw)

Moledrop- Dark grey tom with black splotches

(Apprentice-Ratpaw)

Darkear- White she-cat with black ears

(Apprentice-Eaglepaw)

Starlingflower- Grey she-cat white splotches

(Apprentice-Jaggedpaw)

Risingwind- Grey tabby tom

Queens

Burnthare- Ginger she-cat. Mother of Stonestep's kits. (Sunkit, Stormkit, Cloudkit)

Wailingbird- Pale grey tabby she-cat. Soon to be mother of Marshtail's kits.

Misteyes- Grey she-cat. Mother of Risingwind's kits. (Fogkit, Bigkit)

Elders

Talonfur- Black tom

Oakleap- Dark brown tabby tom

WINDCLAN

Leader

Runningstar- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Deputy

Meadowheart- Light grey tabby she-cat with white ears, paws, and tail-tip

Medicine Cat

Swiftbird- Tortoiseshell tom

(Apprentice-Weaselpaw)

Warriors

Spottedfang- Tortoiseshell tom

Duskcloud- Dark grey tabby tom

(Apprentice-Horsepaw)

Mintfur- Brown tabby tom

(Apprentice-Ashpaw)

Sheepfur- White she-cat

Greytuft- Grey tom with black chest

(Apprentice-Lightpaw)

Tallrabbit- Brown tom

(Apprentice-Pricklepaw)

Sneezingmouse- Brown tabby tom with pale brown paws

Pigeonwing- Grey tabby she-cat

Tinyclaw- Black tom

Grasstail- Light brown tom with white face

Hollowfall- Pale ginger tom

Harenose- Brown tabby she-cat

(Apprentice-Rockpaw)

Poppyroot- Black tom with brown tail-tip

(Apprentice-Flowerpaw)

Queens

Blackcloud- Black she-cat. Mother of Tinyclaw's kits. (Ravenkit, Crowkit)

Silverfern- Silver she-cat. Soon be mother of Grasstail's kits

Heatherfrost- Light brown she-cat. Mother of Greytuft's kits. (Greenkit, Sweetkit)

Gorsefeather- Brown and grey she-cat. Soon to be mother of Poppyroot's kits

Pollenwhisker- Pale ginger she-cat. Mother of Spottedfang's kit. (Sandkit, Pebblekit)

Elders

Antleg- Brown tabby tom

Appletooth- Ginger she-cat

Cloudjaw- White tom

RIVERCLAN

Leader

Troutstar- Pale brown tabby tom

Deputy

Greyfin- Grey, sleek tom

Medicine Cat

Dockwhisker- Brown tabby she-cat

Warriors

Faithheart- Pale grey she-cat

Frosttail- White tom with grey spots

Floodfur- Blue-grey tom

(Apprentice-Clearpaw)

Reedstripe- Brown tom with grey stripe on back

(Apprentice-Softpaw)

Goosefoot- Grey tom with black face and black back

(Apprentice-Fishpaw)

Puddlewhisker- Blue-grey tom

Rainfall- Pale blue-grey tabby she-cat

(Apprentice-Whitepaw)

Shallowstep- Black she-cat with grey paws

Floatingcloud- White tom

Thornpelt- Black tom

Fadeclaw- Dark grey tabby tom

(Apprentice-Leafpaw)

Queens

Littlefeather- Pale grey she-cat with black stripes. Soon to be mother of Floodfur's kits.

Elders

Spikefur- Black tom

Nettlestripe- Pale brown tom

Bushtail- Light brown she-cat with pale brown stripes


	2. prologe

_PROLOGe_

_The half-moon shined brightly into the forest_. Six cats walked through the trees talking amongst themselves, sharing gossip and news to each other. A pale grey tom walked besides a tortoiseshell tom, a young brown tom walked besides a black tom with white spots that looked a bit younger than him, and A brown she-cat and light ginger she-cat trotted behind them.

"How is Weaselpaw doing in his training?" asked the pale grey tom.

"Very well. How is Thrushpaw?" the tortoiseshell said returning the question.

"A slight bit more stubborn than I hoped for to be honest." the pale grey tom replied. The tortoiseshell shook his head,

"Were you not, Foggyfur?" he asked.

"I don't believe so." Foggyfur replied. The cats continued to walk until they reached a slight rocky path, pawprints embedded in the ground from centuries ago. They made their way up the path until they all reached a star-reflecting pool. The cats touched their noses to the water, some lapping a drop up. A cold shock ran up their spines and through their bodies. They all settled down, curled up into warm balls, and let sleep take them away.

They all woke to find themselves on an island. There was a huge tree near the center and instead of a half-moon, the sky held a full moon.

"A gathering?" murmured the brown she-cat.

"Why are we all in the same dream, is this normal?" Asked the young, white spotted tom.

"No," Foggyfur replied, "But Starclan must have done this for a reason."

The cats looked around for a sign from their warrior ancestors, but didn't see one at all. Then they heard pawsteps appear. Cats made of darkness appeared into the clearing first, second was ones made of air, then cats made of water, and finally cats made of thunder and lightning. One of each cat sat at the branches of the great tree and at its roots.

"These must be our clans!" said the light ginger, "Darkness for Shadowclan, air for Windclan, water for Riverclan, and lighting for Thunderclan." she exclaimed.

"Yarrowfur may be right." Foggyfur added. Then their was some movement in the bushes.

"What was that?" the brown tom said, fur ruffled and eyes wide.

"Maybe Starclan is warning us of danger at the gathering?" guessed the tortoiseshell. Then through the same way the other cats came in, wandered cats made of snow! They took their places among the cats and meowed gossip with others as if they had lived by the lake as long as the clan cats. One took place on a branch, one among the roots, and one more by the other medicine cats.

"What is Starclan telling us?" mewed Yarrowfur.

"Do you think…" began the brown she-cat, then she stopped and shook her head. "No. It's a crazy idea, forget I said anything."

"No, Dockwhisker, please, tell us what you think." said Foggyfur. Dockwhisker looked at the cats with worried eyes, "What if Starclan is not warning us of danger, and is instead informing us of a ne

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was not originally here! I just forgot it at first like an idiot. If your new you wont notice but for others...**


	3. Chapter 1: First Meal

_Chapter 1: _first meal.

_Light shined into the Twoleg nest, spreading across the floor. _A white she-cat with long fur lay in her Twoleg's nest sleeping soundly. She blinked open her eyes drowsily, her mind filled with sleep and brief memories of her dream. She looked down on her Twoleg owner, Joann, who was still asleep and dreaming whatever Twolegs dream of. The white she-cat stretched and jumped off the high nest, she walked through the large Twoleg tunnel that led into joann's den and jumped down each step on the jagged rock to the lower part of the she-cats name was snow, a name given to her by her Twolegs. Snow trotted over to her food dish and looked inside. _Not surprising joann's parents didn't fill it up _she thought. "Never liked those hard pellets anyway, besides, i'm not that hungry any how." But yet, Snow needed to eat whether she was hungry or saw Joann's father at the flat-tree, it was flat on the top and squared shaped, balancing on four wooden trunks. She walked over to him and pawed at his hind leg, he looked down and gave what seemed to be a look of pity. "Poor… let me get...eat." Snow could only understand a few words coming out of his muzzle but she could guess what he meant. He stood up and grabbed a smooth pelt that made odd sounds. He carried it over to Snow's dish and poured it into it. The food pellets made clinking sounds against the sides. "There you go, …full." The father said, he walked away from the dish and went back to the flat-tree and sat down in a similar-looking tree except this one had a back.

Snow had a few of the dusty, hard pellets. She never liked the flavor of the pellets and would rather fancy a mouse but she took what she could get. She heard the Father yowl,

"...morning Joann." At the sound of Joann's name Snow ran from her dish and to Joann, she rubbed against her leg and purred.

"morning dad, morning snow" Joann said putting her forepaw on her head and started to pet her.

"... mom?" she heard Joann ask her father.

"Sorry Joann… already left...work."

The Father said unenthusiastically,

"...alright,at...have Snow." Joann said with a slight sigh.

"It's ok Joann i'm always here" Snow mewed thoughtfully, even if Joann couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"Come on snow,... outside." Joann said.

Snow was excited to go out, she loved the scents of the forest behind the fence, the animals she could hear in trees and under roots. Joann opened the tunnel for Snow and she walked outside looking around and taking every detail in. bird song flew through the air and the sun's warmth seemed to wrap around Snow's pelt. She sat down on the fence and looked at the scenic display in front of her, she saw a mouse scurry from underneath a leaf and started to nibble on a seed. Snow's mouth began to water and her stomach growled. She didn't eat much of the pellets and she always wanted to try mouse. She looked back, _Would Joann be mad?_ She thought _Nonsense! Besides, it's only one mouse and it does seem rather plump and juicy_. She made up her mind and jumped off the landed on the forest floor, grass and leaves underneath her paws. She looked to make sure the mouse was still there, and sure as the sun was in the sky, it was still nibbling on the seed. Snow lowered her body and slowly walk towards it, trying to keep light on her paws as not to alert it. She wiggled her haunches,leaped on the mouse, killing it with a swift bite. Snow picked up her prey and carried over the fence. She settled down and started to feast on the mouse she had caught, it was delicious! She had never tried something so scrumptious in her life. She turned her head when she heard a loud screech behind her, it was Joann. Joann was covering her mouth and her eyes were so wide they seemed as if the would bulge out at any minute."you killed it!" she yowled.

Snow was confused, did she do something wrong? Was she supposed to spare the mouse? Where they going to bring her to the vet now?! Snow looked at Joann with sad eyes, she didn't mean to wrong her, she just wanted to try something new. Joann sighed and a little smile creeped up on her face "it's alright, I...natural, besides, it ...just a mouse. I didn't mean to scare you snow, you're a good…" what ever the ending to that sentence was it didn't matter, Snow was glad that her Twoleg wasn't mad at her and understood. "When you finish the door's open" Snow smiled even wider, she was glad she was getting better at understanding her Twolegs. She finished her mouse and gave her paws and mouth a quick licking. She scrambled through the crack in the door Joann left and trotted across the nest floor to her soft, warm bed. She curled up into it and fell asleep as dreams made there way into her mind and pulled her eyelids over her eyes.


	4. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_running into shadows.

_A street lamp flickered outside an alleyway, a few cats rest_ inside, their backs falling and rising as they breathed. A dark gray cat with several teeth and claws on his collar watched over them on top of a roof. He wanted to shut his eyes but as a punishment from Bone, a white and black spotted tom who lead the group of cats, he had to watch over the ally, so that no trespassers came into it. It was almost dawn. _Just a little longer_ he thought,_then I can sleep at last_. His eyelids felt heavy and his mind filled with nothing but the longing for sleep, but he knew he was lucky for just this punishment! Bone normally would have killed him in cold blood but the dark gray tom was the last of kin to Scrouge, the previous leader of the cats, known as Bloodclan.

He could no longer stay awake and soon his eyes fell down, As soon as he went to sleep a paw prodded him in the side. His eyes flew open and he spun around,

"who's there?" he spat.

"Don't worry Grim, it's only me, Crimson."the dark ginger replied. Grim sighed and let his fur lay flat again.

" You scared me out of my fur Crimson! What is it that you need?" He asked silently, as not to wake his clanmates.

"I have a very serious and important question to ask you Grim.",

"what?" Grim asked tilting his head to one side. Crimson took a breath and said what he had to say quickly "Will you escape the clan with me and the others?"

Grim could hardly believe what Crimson was saying, was this a trick from Bone to see where his loyalties lay? As if Crimson could read his mind he answered his question

"This is no trick Grim." Grim shook his head in confusion, but then he remembered that Crimson said "and the others."

"What do you mean by 'the others'?" He asked.

Crimson sighed, " I was hoping you would be too tired to of heard it, oh others are the other cats I recruited to escape with me." Crimson explained.

"Please come with us Grim, you won't regret it!" Crimson begged, his eyes filled with hope. Grim didn't know what to say. He could go, it would be nice to not worry about making a mistake, but there was the fact that if Bone figured out they were missing, which he would, he would send a search party, find them, and then wear their teeth and claws as trophies on his collar, Grim shivered at the thought. " I don't know, Bone _will_ send a search party for us." Grim said doubtfully.

"Please!" Crimson begged again, with a flash a fury mixing in with his hopeful eyes. Grim sighed

" fine, I'll go, but i would like to know who else is traveling with us." Grim asked, letting a yawn escape his jaws.

"Nightmare, Bleak, Wasp, Scorpion, and Shark." Crimson mewed.

"Shark? Why is she coming along?"Grim asked. Shark was a young silver tabby she-cat, only eight moons old, not even a warrior yet.

"She overheard me asking Nightmare and if i didn't bring her along she would of told Bone for sure." Crimson said with a slight sigh. Grim nodded and Crimson told him he would get the others.

Not long after, five cats made their way up onto the roof. In the lead was Crimson and behind him was Nightmare, a sleek black she-cat, behind her was Shark, her tail high and her fur ruffled in excitement. Then there was Scorpion and wasp side by side, Scorpion was a pale ginger tabby tom with gold colored stripes while Wasp was a pale ginger tom with black stripes on his back and tail. Bleak was the last one, Bleak was a black tom cat with white spots around his eyes. "Everyone is here Grim." Crimson meowed. "Good." He replied. "Are we leaving now?" Shark asked looking at Nightmare. "When Grim says so." replied the dark she-cat. Grim looked up at the sky, it was dusk, the sun rising. _Soon it will be too late_ Grim thought. With a commanding flick of his tail the cats started to travel, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. This was the beginning of their journey.


	5. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: _friend or foe?

_Snow looked around at the forest. It was night, the stars glimmering in _the night sky. Snow opened her jaws to be able to track down any scents of prey. There was a mouse near a root of a tree but the smell was stale. Another scent entered her nostrils, vole! She pricked her ears in able to hear her prey. She saw it scuffling towards a tree. She got into a hunter's crouch and stalked it for a little, moving closer toward it every now and then. When she was close enough, she pounced, but when she lifted her paws, there was nothing there besides air. The air ruffled her fur upward and she realized she was falling! She tried to paw her way up but she kept on pummeling downwards into the empty abyss.

She opened her eyes and found herself not falling but in her bed. She let out a sigh of relief, She was safe. Snow stretched and got out of her nest groggily. Snow knew that it was all a dream but she was determined to get that vole if it was the end of her. She saw Joann's mother outside the barrier between the backyard and the twoleg nest._Must be early _She thought to herself. Some sort of smoke was coming out of her mouth. _Is she on fire? _Snow wondered.

Snow waited for Joann's mother to get up, when she opened the door, Snow crept out through the crack quickly. She heard the loud thud of the barrier as it bashed against the wall. Snow jumped over the fence and onto the forest floor, welcoming the scents of nature and prey. She opened her jaws to pin-point the vole. She could smell it! She followed the scent until she could hear it scuffling. It was heading for a tree, Just like in her dream! She got into the same hunter's crouch in her dream and used the same technique, stalking and moving a few tail-lengths. When she was near it, she pounced. This time, instead of falling into an ever-lasting abyss, she caught it. She bit it spine and headed back to the backyard. she sat down and started to eat the vole. _Just as mouth-watering as the mouse _she thought. When she finished she decided to rest in the sun. She rested for a few minutes, letting her pelt soak up the sun rays. She lifted her head when she smelled something familiar. It wasn't prey, no. It was other cats!

She knew that there were other cats in her neighborhood but these ones were unfamiliar. Snow jumped up onto the fence and looked over it. She saw at least six cats coming her way, all of them wearing collars with what seemed to be… cat teeth and claws! Why would they wear that on their collar? Were they trophies? Snow had no idea. The group of cats was just underneath her, she tensed her muscles and leaped down from the fence, claws unsheathed, teeth bared, and ears back.

"What are you doing here?" Snow hissed at them. The six cats stopped, a pale ginger tom with black stripes bared his teeth at Snow and hissed, a pale ginger tom with golden stripes seemed to jump out of his ruffled fur.

"Calm down wasp and scorpion, it's only a kittypet." a black tom with white spots around his eyes said. The black striped tom looked at him with fury but let his lay flat a little. A black she-cat rested her tail on the golden striped one,

"It's ok Scorpion, your ok." She said calmly to Scorpion.

" What are you doing here?" Snow asked again, more demanding this time.

"We are only passing through." a dark grey tom replied.

"We mean no harm."

"That still doesn't tell me what your doing here." Snow said, letting her fur lay done and sheathing her claws.

" We're running away to make a clan of our own!" A silver tabby said before the gray tom could reply. The black she-cat gave her a stern look and the silver tabby started to look at her paws in embarrassment.

" A clan?" Snow said in confusion. She had no idea what a clan was but she looked at the small group of cats and could tell that they most likely didn't have enough cats for a "clan."

"A clan is a group of cats who support and rely on each other." the silver tabby said quickly.

" It's true. We are on a journey to find a place to settle." The dark grey tom said.

"Who are you?" Snow asked.

"I am Grim." the grey tom said

"That's Scorpion." Grim said pointing his tail toward the golden striped tom " That tom is Wasp." The black striped tom lifted up his head attentively at the sound of his name "That black she-cat is Nightmare and the silver tabby is her apprentice, Shark." The silver tabby stood up straight when her name was mentioned. "And that is Bleak." Grim pointed his tail at the last one.

Snow bowed her head in greeting to the cats. She was interested in them, she wanted to join their clan! _But how would Joann feel?_ Snow thought. Would she be mad or sad? Would she be ok? _Of course she would be ok! Besides, I would rather feast on mice and birds and voles than those blasted pellets. _She thought. "My _I_ join your clan?" Snow asked.


	6. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: _recruits

_The gasps of confusion were loud and clear as they spreaded through the_ small group of cats at the sound of the she-cat's request.

"Are you really going to let a _kittypet _join us Grim?" Wasp snapped.

"I don't know." Grim said " Is this really what you want?" He asked her. Why would she want to join his clan he had no idea but he wanted to make sure she was positive. "There'll be many dangers." He said to white she-cat.

"Yes. My owner will be crushed but I always felt more of a forest cat than a, what is the term you used? A kittypet, was it?" She asked. Grim nodded.

"We do need more cats." Crimson said looking at Grim. Grim looked at Crimson then back at the kittypet.

"Alright, I will let you join." Grim said finally. He could hear protest coming from Wasp but it didn't matter, Crimson was right, they did need more cats.

"What is your name?" Crimson asked her,

"My name is Snow." She said, giving a curt nod to him."You said you need more cats, correct?" Snow asked Grim.

"Yes, more cats would make the clan stronger and it would be much more helpful caring for one another." Grim said.

"Well you've come to the right neighborhood Grim, cause' this place is full of cats." Snow said, smiling at her helpfulness

"We needn't more kittypets, do we Grim?" Wasp asked, a bit of irritation in his voice. "They wouldn't know how to fight and we would have to teach them." Wasp added.

"We could get only a few, I say two different parties retrieving four cats each." Snow said, looking at Wasp sternly with every word. Grim was surprised at how she had spoken, almost like a true leader would.

" Who died and said you could be lead us?" Wasp rose his tail to silence him before he said any more.

"I, for one, think it's a brilliant idea." Crimson said, stepping besides Snow. Crimson looked at Grim expentently, like as if he was praying that he would say yes.

"I agree." Grim said, "We will divide ourselves into two different groups, Crimson, you will take bleak and wasp, and Snow, since you know the neighborhood best, you will lead the second one with Shark, Nightmare, Scorpion, and myself."

Snow smiled at Grim for him giving her the honor of leading a patrol. Snow nodded, turned around, and started to trot ahead, her party following her.

She stopped at a Blue twoleg fence and jumped on top of it. "come on." she said before she leaped inside the fence. The other cats followed, the fence creaking as each of them jumped on top of it.

"Wait here." Snow commanded. She walked into a small tunnel that led inside. Soon she came out with two tom cats. One was a dark brown tabby who looked a bit old, and behind him was a brown tabby tom with a white chest.

"Who are all these other cats Snow?" the old tabby said, flattening his ears to his head and unsheathing his claws.

"It's okay Spruce, these cats are with me." Spruce snorted, but sheathed his claws

"Alright, but if one of 'em puts a paw on me i'll claw their ears off, you hear?" Spruce said lashing his tail from side to side. Scorpion shrunk down at Spruce's harsh tongue and whimpered quietly, Nightmare rested her tail on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, Grim was too far to hear but he could tell that Nightmare loved him dearly.

"There might be some new members when we find somewhere to settle." Grim said to himself quietly. "You most likely already met Spruce." Snow said "but that brown tabby next to him is Roadrunner." She said nudging a paw towards the tabby.

"Snow, you said there was something important you needed to ask us?" Roadrunner asked.

"Indeed. You see, me, these cats and a few others are recruiting others to join our clan." Snow explained to them. "We want to know if you would like to join."

"I don't know, the twins would be so sad." Roadrunner said. Spruce stood up and stretched.

"I don't know about you Roadie, but i'm going." He announced. Roadrunner gasped and stood next to him,

"What about Eliot and Emily?" Roadrunner asked, his voice filled with surprise.

"What about em'. They'll be sad for a bit but there parents will get em' that dog they keep on begging for. Besides they'll forget about me faster than rain can hit the ground." Spruce said, his head high. Roadrunner sighed

" I suppose I'll go as well if you are, no point in trying to change your mind." Roadrunner said. "Great! Now we only need two more cats!" Shark pointed out excitedly.

Snow lead the way past a few more twoleg nest. Grim's paws ached and he longed to sit and let them rest, but he was determined to make sure they got every cat. Snow and Roadrunner managed to convince a light brown she-cat named Sarah and a tom that looked like her named Jenga, he was a bit of a challenge, but they pulled through and convinced him. The sun was setting into the horizon and all the cats were very tired, Grim could tell.

"The others are probably waiting back at my place, come on!" Snow said encouragingly. _She would make a great leader. _Grim thought as he trotted on. Could she be a leader? Grim looked at the white she-cat. The bloodclan warriors looked up to him, but the kittypets looked up to Snow, and they needed them if they were have a successful clan. Grim shook his head, he would think about that later. He trotted up next to Snow, noticing her sweet smell. He felt warm and safe beside her for some odd reason.

"Do you come from a clan?" Snow asked.

"Huh?" Grim said not quite hearing her.

"Are you deaf? I said, are you already from a clan?"

"How did you know?" Grim asked.

"Come on, How is it just a coincidence that you and your friends all have practically matching collars _and _know what clans are when no one else does?" Snow asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Fair point." Grim said nodding.

"You made it!" Bleak said.

"I thought you all had gotten lost." Wasp snorted.

"Well we are all here now." Spruce said, staring at Wasp harshly.

"We must waste no more time." Crimson said. Grim nodded and took the lead Snow walked beside him. Grim did not mind this. He breathed in her sweet scent.

"Let's go." Grim said. And with that, all the cats sped through the trees underneath the half-moon, the wind in their fur. _What will happen now? _Grim thought.


	7. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_camping

_Snow trotted next to Grim. The moon shone brightly and_ the forest filled with trees turned into a moorland, hills and hill of grass. Snow spotted a stream not to far up ahead.

"We should stop over there." Snow said pointing her tail towards the stream.

"Alright." Grim said. They headed towards the stream and sat down. There was plenty of water for everyone and the grass was soft so sleeping wouldn't be to hard. Snow lapped up the water, feeling it trickle down her throat. It was much better than the water her twolegs gave her, it always had a metal taste to it and was always warm.

Snow was about to lie down when she saw something out of the corner of her eye, a rabbit!

She stalked it but she was upwind so it noticed her and began to run. "Mouse-dung!" Snow hissed and she began to case after it. Her legs and paws screamed for her to stop from walking all the way to the moor but Snow was determined to get that rabbit. The others needed to eat and that rabbit would fill them up for sure. The rabbit began to slow down tiring and that made Snow even more determined. She put all she could muster into a sprint and leaped onto the rabbit, killing it with a good bite to the neck. She picked up her prey and carried it back to the clan.

"Come on everyone, eat." she said. The cats came up and looked at the dead rabbit. A young, gold she-cat sniffed it.

"It's safe Birdie, don't worry." Bleak said reassuringly, but it seemed as if he was trying to convince himself.

_Geez, it's just a rabbit! Just eat it! _Snow wanted to shout but she didn't want to make them worry she was mad with them when she was not.

"It's ok guys, how bout' this, i'll take a bite and if it doesn't do anything to me then you will eat it as well, ok?" Everyone nodded to her and watched her intently. Snow bent down and took a bite. _Not as good as mouse but it's still tasty. _Snow thought.

"It's safe." Snow said. The cats took a bite of the rabbit, some enjoyed it but others didn't seem to like it all to well. "It's a bit gamey." Scorpion said pulling away from the rabbit. Soon everyone had eaten their fill. With bellies full everyone lied down and started to sleep. Getting off her paws seemed to be the best thing in the world right now to snow. Snow lied down, putting her tail over her muzzle and fell asleep.

Snow blinked open her eyes to see not the moorland, but a lush forest filled with trees that seemed to sparkle like stars, in fact, everything seemed to shine with a star-like glimmer to it. She opened her jaws to see if there was any prey scent but there was not, instead the was the scent of other cats! And they seemed close. Snow looked around to see them but couldn't see cats at all. Finally she spotted a tortoise-shell she-cat up ahead.

"Hey!" Snow shouted to the she-cat. The tortoiseshell turned her head and she ran towards Snow smiling.

"Do i know you?" Snow asked the tortoiseshell, up close, she could see that there were even stars in the she-cat's pelt!

_Is everything made of stars here?_ She thought.

"No, you have never met me before but we have been watching you Snow." The tortoise-shell said calmly

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Snow asked.

"Come." The she-cat followed her through the star-filled forest. They entered a clearing soon after, a brown tabby lay in the middle.

"Tawnypelt." the tabby greeted the tortoise-shell

"Evening Bramblestar, I have brought Snow." Tawnypelt said, dipping her head towards him.

"Good. You may leave now." Bramblestar said, dismissing her. Tawnypelt bowed her head one last time and walked off.

"Don't forget our hunt!" She called after him,

"I won't!" Bramblestar called back.

"Bramblestar, is it?" Snow said, laying down in front of the tom.

"Indeed, and i already know who you are Snow." Bramblestar replied.

"where am I?" Snow asked. It was truly a mysterious place.

"This is Starclan, it is a place where all warriors go once they past." He said.

"Am-am I dead?" Snow asked urgently.

"No i have only summoned you in your dreams, nothing more nor less." He said calmly.

"I have come to tell you that the place you have come to rest in is where you and your clan shall settle. You will find a camp and then mark your borders. They're are another clan cats not to far off, one in the moorland and in the forest, so make sure to scent there markers. Then we, Starclan, will guide you the rest of your way." Bramblestar said. Snow listened to every word and was determined to remember it. But before she could thank Bramblestar, He had disappeared.

Snow lifted her head quickly after Bramblestar had disappeared and looked around. Everyone was still asleep, the sun was just starting to come up. Snow got up and weaved her way through the cats until she reached Grim. She was about to wake him but she stopped, _What will the other cats do if Grim isn't here? _Snow thought. She shook her head and decided to leave him be, instead she started to head towards Nightmare and Scorpion. She prodded Nightmare in the shoulder, Nightmare lifted her head groggily and turned her head to Snow.

"What do you need Snow?" Nightmare asked. Scorpion lifted his head quickly, fur ruffled, he finally saw Snow and let his fur lay flat, even though he still looked terrified.

"I think it would be wise to settle in the moorland." Snow replied.

"It is very nice here." Nightmare said looking at the sun rising.

"But we need to find a camp to settle in." Snow said urgently.

"I could go!" Scorpion said, standing up quickly. Snow was shocked at Scorpion's request. He normally would have cowered in fear, or at least Snow thought so.

"Are you sure Scorpy?" Nightmare asked worryingly, clearly she was thinking the same thing.

"I'll be fine Nightmare." Scorpion purred. The touched muzzles lovingly, purring up a storm. _Wonder if I'll ever find a bond that strong with another cat? _Snow wondered. Scorpion got up and waved goodbye to Nightmare with his tail.

"Are we going now?" Scorpion asked. Snow nodded and they started their search.

The sun was half-way up, making the sky the color of blood. Snow walked beside Scorpion heading towards away from the sun.

"Are you and Nightmare mates?" Snow asked trying to build up a conversation.

"What?" Scorpion asked, turning his attention to Snow as they walked.

"It's a bit obvious you two take a liking in each other, I mean, you two do seem pretty close." Snow pointed out.

"That is true, we do have a have a strong bond, but no, we are not mates. Bone thought that having mates and sharing love with another was a sign of weakness and was not needed, that kits were only made so more warriors could be made." Scorpion said, his tail now drooping.

"That sounds terrible!" Snow said. What kind of cat would try and prevent love! "Bone sounds awfully fox-hearted to me." she replied,

"Are you going to ask her now that he no longer is leading you?"

"I believe I will." Scorpion said with a wide smile as he walked on.

Snow and Scorpion walked for a bit longer in search of camp. Snow paws ached but she willed herself to carry on until they made it. The sun was almost all the way in the sky now, the wind was blowing slightly but not aggressively.

Snow was walking ahead, taking the lead when the ground disappeared from her front paws and she fell, rolling over and landing on her side, her head hitting hard against the ground. She clenched her teeth as the pain shot up her body, hissing with pain. Snow staggered up and onto her paws, wincing at the pain from the fall. She shook her head and looked to see what she had fallen into. "Woah." Snow murmerd.

She had fallen into a huge ditch, big enough to fit three times the amount of cats Snow had travelled. Then Snow realized that this could be there camp! Snow yowled in victory at her findings.

"Are you ok?!" Scorpion asked loudly. Snow turned towards him, smiling and said

"I'm fine, in fact, I feel great!" Snow replied, even though her side still ached from the fall. "We have to inform the others!" She said.

"Do you need help up?" Scorpion shouted back.

"I think I can manage." She said. Snow walked up to the wall of the ditch and leaped upwards. She unsheathed her claws as not to slip, she screwed her eyes shut and winced at the pain that traveled through her body as she leaped on the ledge. She scrambled her way up the ledge and plopped down for a second, then lifted herself up and urged herself to run despite her pain.

When they reached the clan again everyone was feasting on two rabbits and an oddly long rat.

"You know what that weird looking mouse is?" Scorpion whispered to Snow,

"I have no idea." Snow replied. They walked up to the group of cats, as they did they finally noticed them both.

"Your back!" Shark and Birdie said in unison.

"If Nightmare hadn't told us you two went on a wild goose chase then we would have thought that you ran off." Replied a gray tom. A white tom with black splotches and Wasp chuckled at the tom's words. Snow ignored this.

"Well we are glad to report that it wasn't a 'wild goose chase'". Snow said, narrowing her eyes at the toms who made fun of them. "In fact we found what we were looking for." Snow said " We found the camp!"


	8. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: _fixer-upper

_Grim looked down at the ditch that Snow had found it was huge! It would_ be a perfect camp. Grim looked over at Wasp who looked angry and embarrassed, like he wished he had came up with the plan. Grim walked up to Snow and touched her shoulder with his tail.

"This is great Snow! Great job." Grim said. Snow looked at him with a smile, her blue eyes shining like two pools of water. Grim closed his eyes for a bit as he felt the warmth of her long fur against his pelt. He stopped and opened his eyes when he heard Crimson say

"We should organize dens, there are some holes in the walls." Grim nodded and the clan slid down the wall of the ditch to the bottom one by one. Grim felt his pads burn slightly at the slide but it did not bother him. He walked his way towards a bundle of holes, each leading to useful dens. A black and white tom dipped his head towards the tunnel and sniffed it, he recoiled his head and looked at the group with worry in his eyes.

"It smells like some sort of animal." he said.

That was a problem, if there was an animal living here it could be potentially sniffed the hole as well and looked back at black and white tom.

"The smell is really stale, probably hasn't been here in a season or two." Snow replied. Grim went to see, Snow was right, the smell was rather stale.

"I'll go first." Grim said looking back at the group. They all nodded and mewed there agreement. Grim walked inside and looked around at the old tunnel. The light outside was still visible and there was plenty of room here for sleeping and resting. The roof of the hole looked stable and with enough caution, it wouldn't collapse on anyone. The walls looked good enough and sturdy, and it would be good shelter against rain. Grim walked out and gave a nod to the cats to tell them all was safe.

He looked at the group and noticed that, once again, Snow was gone.

"Where is Snow." he asked.

"She said that she was going to retrieve some gorse for dens." Birdie said. Grim nodded.

"If any cat wishes to sleep in the tunnel they may, if not, you may stay out in the open." he said. The cats had gotten themselves arranged into dens, whilst Grim waited for Snow to come back. As he waited he looked for another tunnel. He found one not to far from the other one where the group of kittypets and bloodclan warriors would sleep but it was far enough for it to be out of earshot of everyone else. He scrambled over the ledge that led into the camp and found some moss and heather, he grabbed it in his jaws and carried back to the den he found away from the others, he made a nest out of the moss and heather and gathered some more to make a second one. He then sat down in front of the tunnel, waiting for Snow to return.

When he saw her, she was dragging a tangle of gorse behind her. She dragged it into the camp and set it down.

"Need some help?" Grim asked walking toward her. Snow seemed to be startled by his sudden appearance, but once she recognized Grim, she sighed and let her fur lay flat again.

"You ok?" Grim asked.

"Yeah, I didn't see you at first so I was just startled, that's all." Snow meowed. Grim grabbed the gorse in his jaws and helped Snow prepare it for a den, weaving the branches with his paws and making sure it was sturdy. He crawled inside through to make sure it was sturdy and didn't have any stems sticking out. "It needs more gorse but we will continue this tomorrow." he said finally. Snow nodded her agreement and they began to trot to a den.

Snow was heading towards the den that held the others but Grim put his tail in front of her to stop her.

"Is there something wrong Grim." She mewed puzzled.

"No, nothing is wrong it's just that I would prefer you slept elsewhere." Grim responded, holding his breath slightly.

"Where exactly?" She asked. Grim used is tail to motion for her to follow him. Grim brought her to the tunnel he had prepared and brought her inside.

"You made two nest?" Snow asked, sounding even more puzzled than before.

"Well, I thought I could accompany you." Grim replied, his fur slightly burning with embarrassment. "Alright then." Snow replied, Grim felt a bit better she had accepted his offer. Snow settled herself into one of the nest and sat, waiting for Grim to join her in the other. He made his way over to the nest beside hers and laid down.

"Good night." Snow murmured as she fell asleep.

"Night." Grim replied back, watching as she fell asleep. He breathed in her sweet scent and smiled, but then stopped, feeling puzzled himself. Did he, a Bloodclan warrior, have feelings for the former kittypet Snow?! And if he thought he didn't, then why did he want to sleep in a den with her alone? Could he really love her? What would the others think? What would _Snow _think? _Does she feel the same about me?_ He shook his head, he would have to worry about that later. He put his head down and went to sleep, his questions fading.

He opened his eyes to see a star filled forest with trees lush and everywhere was full of life, but at the same time wasn't.

"What is this place." He murmured to himself. He heard paw steps behind him and spun around to see two cats approaching.

"Crimson!Snow! What are you doing here?" Grim asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"I could say the same for you Grim." Crimson replied,

"Snow knows, what did you call it again?" Snow looked at him with a bit of annoyance.

"Starclan." She mewed "They are the clan cats who have passed,when they do, they come here." Grim was shocked at first, was he dead? No, he couldn't be. Grim pricked his ears when her heard another pair of paws steps. At first, he thought it was more of his clan mates, but when he looked towards the direction of the cats, there where cats he did not recognize.

"Who are you?" He heard Crimson hiss, fur ruffled.

"There is no need to fear young ones, we come here with guidance." Replied a grey she-cat. Beside her was a dark brown tom, on the other side was a black-and-white tom with a long, thin black tail.

"I am Ashfoot, this is Barkface," She pointed her tail to the brown tom, "And this is Tallstar." She finished, motioning her ears toward the black-and-white tom.

"We have come to help you in making your clan." Tallstar added.

"I don't understand," Snow said, "Why do you want to help us with the clan? I-I don't understand." She said.

"That is a matter we will discuss with you later on." Barkface said quickly.

"Snow, I want you to come with me." Tallstar said, beckoning her with his looked at Ashfoot and Barkface, Barkface started to walk, Ashfoot at his side. Grim and Crimson followed the star-pelted cats in silence for a while until Barkface spoke,

"Crimson." Crimson stopped and looked at the brown tom, "Yes?"

"I noticed that unlike the others, you only have one claw on your collar, why is that?" Barkface said, turning around to face Crimson. Grim had wondered that as well, Crimson never really liked violence and was sort of a pacifist, when he became a warrior, Crimson always seemed to sulk for a while because of the claw on his collar.

"I never really needed to get more after becoming a warrior, it-it just doesn't feel right. I would rather help than hurt but that's not how it works when your a bloodclan warrior." Crimson replied, looking embarrassed to be admitting this in front of one of his own clan mates.

"I see." Barkface said,

"Then maybe a medicine cat role is what you prefer more than a warrior's."

"What is a 'medicine cat'?" Crimson asked with slight wonder.

"We will discuss as we walk, come." Crimson and Barkface walked into the heather, seeming to disappear.

"What are you going to discuss with me, Ashfoot." Grim asked the gray she-cat.

"How to be a deputy." Grim was surprised,

"I always imagined myself as the leader." Grim murmured.

"Keep in mind, young Grim, that the bloodclan may look up to you, but there is another who has proven themselves time and time again of being wortherey of leadership." Ashfoot meowed wisely. "Who?" Grim asked, he was curious. Who among his clanmates would lead them all greatly? Who had proven their leadership? Ashfoot looked at Grim and simply said what he never thought he would hear. "Snow."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I know that this story is sorta taking a Mary Sue turn, but trust me it's nothing like that! Of course Snow has flaws I just sorta went with this. Sorry if i been a while with posting. :( Anyhow hope you are enjoying this so far! If you can, i would totally appreciate if you suggested this story to other reader! It a bit selfish, iknow, i know. But i would like more people to see this story.**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: borders?

Snow followed Tallstar through the forest, weaving through the trees with ease. "Where are we going?" Snow asked with curiosity. Tallstar did not answer and continued to walk ahead. Snow was confused why he hadn't answered, maybe he didn't hear ferns felt soft under her paws and the path was simple to walk down. Finally, Tallstar stopped beside a pool that seemed to reflect stars.

"What is this place?" Snow asked.

"Remember the path, Snow, for this place is more important than you think."

"What do you mean, Tallstar?" Snow asked, but Tallstar had disappeared into thin air, leaving pieces of stars, until those too, disappeared

"Don't go!" Snow yowled. She started to run through the trees, searching for Tallstar, then began air found their way under paws as she began to fall into a stone hollow.

Before she hit the ground, she woke with a jolt. She saw Grim looking down on her with wide eyes of, what was it, she couldn't tell whether it was fear or astonishment.

"Is something wrong? Did Ashfoot tell you something bad was going to happen?" Snow asked.

"No, not at all, she just showed me the clans and where we will make borders, not much more," he said with a daze.

"I'll go organize patrols."

"May i come with you?" standing up quickly in her nest. Grim looked surprised for some odd reason. "Er, yeah o-of course you can." Grim replied.

"Are you sure your ok?" Snow asked, he seemed really shaken.

"I'm fine." Grim said.

They walked out of the tunnel and headed towards the other cats. Grim picked the cats he wanted to go on patrol with him, Crimson, Wasp, a white tom with black splotches and brown tabby she-cat. "Follow me." Grim said. Grim lead the patrol to a further part of the moorland and instructed them to mark it as a border. They did as they were told and marked it. They continued to mark the areas that Grim instructed them to mark. When they reached the woodland part of the territory Grim started to slow down and check his surroundings more often than they did in the moorland. Snow did the same opening her jaws and checking the area for any odd scents. Snow could smell plenty of prey which reminded her she had not eaten since the other night.

"Can we stop and hunt?" Snow asked Grim.

Grim nodded and said

"Just watch out for other scent marking that aren't ours, ok?" Snow mewed her agreement to Grim's instructions and started to look for prey. The brown tabby ran up to Snow as she walked away from the group,

"Can I hunt with you, I really liked the rabbits and I wouldn't mind trying a few more pieces of prey." the brown tabby said. Snow nodded and the she-cats walked in search of prey

. . .

Snow had caught two mice and a thrush, while the brown tabby, who's name is Cinnamon, caught a vole and a shrew. Snow and Cinnamon were about to find the patrol and share there catch when Snow stopped. She put down her prey and opened her jaws and and could smell something odd. It smelt tangy and a bit like the forest. She pin-pointed the scent to a part of the forest,

"Maybe it's one of those scent markers Grim was talking about." Cinnamon said. Snow nodded and they knew she should tell Grim when she got the chance. Before they could continue walking Snow heard paw steps coming towards them.

"Hide!" Snow hissed. Cinnamon and Snow bolted into a nearby bush, prey still in their were poking Snow's side and nose but Snow kept as still as possible, as not to alert the appearing cats. There were only four cats, a black tom with brown paws, a gold-and-white tom, a brown tabby tom, and a young tortoise shell. The gold-and-white tom stopped and lifted his head.

"I smell prey and," He opened his jaws to get a better scent, "cats!" he hissed, pressing his ears against his head.

"Calm down Honeyhawk, we aren't too far from the Windclan border. We might run into a patrol." the black tom with brown paws said.

"Then how do you explain the prey scent?" Honeyhawk asked with irritation.

"It could be a foolish apprentice who killed a piece of prey on our side of the border." the brown tabby replied. "It's up to Houndtail what we do." The cats looked at the black tom.

"I say we continue our patrol, if we run into a Windclan patrol, we will confront them about the prey." Houndtail said.

Honeyhawk looked irritated by this but said nothing. Snow waited until the scent of the cats was faint and she could no longer see their figures. Snow tapped Cinnamon on the shoulder as to quietly direct her that it was safe to leave. Snow and Cinnamon quietly and slowly walked out of the bush and made sure no more cats came out. They grabbed their prey and began to find their patrol. Cinnamon was walking on three paws because of a thorn in her pad, so she had to lean on Snow the whole way, but Snow did not care, all she cared about now was not running into the forest cats.

Cinnamon and Snow found the patrol eventually and quickly approached them.

"Your back!" Bleak said with a smile. " And you caught plenty of prey." Wasp looked at them with curiosity and irritation. "What took you so long?" he asked. Snow explained how they had to hide from the forest cat's patrol. "I can take Cinnamon back and see if we can get that thorn out of her pad." Bleak said voluntarily. Grim nodded and Cinnamon walked over to Bleak and leaned on him the rest of the way to camp. The patrol marked the rest of the territory after they ate they fresh-kill and then headed back to camp. When they reached the camp every cat was surrounding Crimson, listening intently.

"And the next rule of the code is you must help a kit, even if they are not from your clan. Then there's," Crimson looked over at the patrol "oh, your back! I was just telling everyone about the warrior code and I already explained what Starclan was." Grim gave Crimson a brief nod and walked over to the den he and Snow slept in the other night. Why is he being like this? Snow wondered. Snow looked at Crimson, forcing a smile.

"Carry on, i'll be back." the white she-cat said. She made her way towards the tunnel and poked her head inside. Grim looked at her with the same look of surprise.

"Something is wrong, isn't it? And don't tell there isn't because it's a bit obvious." Snow said sternly, walking inside the tunnel to sit. Grim looked confused at Snow's remark.

"Tallstar didn't tell you?" the Bloodclan warrior asked.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"What did Tallstar tell you?" he asked.

"He showed me a path to a pool of stars and told me to remember the path."

Grim let out a slight purr of laughter, "If Starclan didn't tell you then there is no need to know until they are ready." Snow opened her mouth to reply but Grim had already passed her. Snow was confused and alone now.

"Starclan help me." Snow murmerd

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey y'all! I know a lot of these end with quotes sorry about that. But hope y'all are enjoying the story. I don't mind criticism at all just so u know. All criticism is constructive criticism!**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: the truth

Grim walked through the forest, stars glimmering in the sky. He could hear the tempting sounds of scuttling mice and other woodland creatures, but Grim knew that was not why he was there. He opened his jaws to track Ashfoot's scent. She isn't far, Grim thought as he picked up her familiar moorland fragrance. He walked through the trees following her scent until he found her laying in moorland in the heather. He ran towards her; edgar to learn more of the rank of his destiny, a deputy.

"Your here." Ashfoot purred cooly. "I am glad you understand why we didn't tell Snow of her destiny." Grim nodded and laid down besides Ashfoot.

"You take quite a fancying in Snow." Grim's fur began to burn like fire and his heartbeat began to run faster. If is was that obvious could his other clanmates tell?

"W-what do you mean?" he mewed with great embarrassment. Ashfoot let out a purr of laughter

"It's not hard to tell, but she is worried about you after the performance you pulled off this morning." Grim lowered his head. He knew he was a piece of mouse-dung today but he didn't want to be reminded. Changing the subject, Grim asked quickly,

"Will Snow go to become leader soon?"

"Very soon, in fact it will be tonight. Crimson will accompany her." Ashfoot meowed. "Now," She said "I want you to prepare so listen closely to what is say."

. . .

Grim woke up with daze. He remembered all the rules Ashfoot had instructed him on. He looked down with a bit of surprise to see Snow was resting beside him. Has she forgiven me? Grim wondered. Grim gently pawed at Snow's side until she began to wake up. Snow grunted at Grim and closed her eyes again.

"Please wake up! It's important!" Grim whispered in Snow's ear. Snow lifted her head sleepily and blinked her eyes.

"What is it?" Snow asked "Are you finally going to stop being such a grump and tell me what Ashfoot told you? If not then let me go back to sleep." She grunted. Grim felt something tug at his heart as the sharp words.

"I didn't mean to make you mad Snow, but yes i am going to finally inform you on Ashfoot's words" Snow's ears pricked up in eagerness.

"I'm listening." she said. Grim inhaled and held his breath slightly. He let a smile come onto his face "Snow," Grim said, "Ashfoot told me...she told me you would be the next leader of this clan."

Snow's eyes widened in surprise and her fur seem to prickle.

"I...I don't u-understand. Why can't you lead?" fear and worry edging her voice. Grim shook his head. How could she not understand this is her destiny?

"Me leading is not Starclan's will. It is you who will lead Snowclan victoriously." Grim replied. "Snowclan?" Snow said cocking her head to a side. Grim was also confused. He had not meant to say Snowclan. "Er- yes! Snowclan, that is what Starclan wanted to call it." Grim said quickly. Grim rested his tail on Snow's shoulder; he could feel her stress. Snow let out a purr of thanks to Grim's comfort. Grim twitched his ears towards the opening of the tunnel. "Come, we must inform our clanmates."

"What if they do not accept me Grim, what then?" Snow asked with sadness.

"They will learn to accept it then as I have." Snow let a smile crawl on her face; she nodded and they both exited the den.

"Tallstar told me that the leader make announcements from a high place," Her tail pointed toward a cliff in the ditch "He told me that was the place, the Highcliff; Of course, I thought you would lead us and he wanted me to tell you but now, I know he was informing me." Grim and Snow walked towards the Highcliff and scrambled onto it.

"Crimson told us the other day the clan meeting call. I believe I remember it." Snow said. Grim nodded towards her. Snow hesitated, Grim put his pelt against hers and purred. Snow smiled at his and took her place in front of the Highcliff; Grim besides her.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey meet before the Highcliff for a clan meeting!" Snow yowled. At that moment Grim knew she would make a brilliant leader. Snow was powerful, kind, smart. Beautiful Grim thought. All the cats walked out of their dens and from their nest groggily, Nightmare looking the most tired of all of them. The cats looked up at the Highcliff and saw Snow and Grim. Confused mews spread through the group of cats.

"What is all this nonsense?" Pluto, a grey tom, growled.

"Attention everyone," Grim began "Starclan has told me who the next leader of our Clan will be, but it is not I" Grim said. Wasp stood up straighter, obviously thinking Starclan chose him to lead. Cinnamon, who was sitting besides Wasp, rolled her eyes at his arrogance.

"Snow shall lead." Grim mewed

"What!" Wasp hissed "But she's a kittypet!" Grim gave Wasp a hard look.

"This is the will of Starclan Wasp." Wasp looked at him with an even harsher look, as if he wanted to shred Grim's pelt into pieces,

"Then Starclan have thistledown for brains!" he yowled in anger. Scorpion stood up and faced his brother, Wasp. "And why would Starclan pick you! Snow has proven herself time and time again of leadership. She was the one who found us more clanmates! She was the one that found our territory and our camp. And what have you done? Nothing! Beside look around and feel sorry for yourself that you didn't think of Snow's decisions first! If any cat on this earth deserves to lead us, it's Snow!" All the cats began to stand beside Scorpion. Even Pluto and Stan, the white tom with black splotches! Grim dipped his head towards Scorpion.

"Starclan has also told me that we shall call this clan Snowclan." Grim said. Wasp hissed as he said the name. Shark jumped up and started to cheer, "Snowclan! Snowclan! Snowclan!" The other cats joined in, and soon everyone, except Wasp, was cheering their clan name.

Snow waited till the cheers stopped and said, "Tonight I shall go to a pool that reflects the stars to become a leader." She announced. The cats cheered. Snow and Grim leaped down from the Highcliff and were welcomed by the happy mews of their clanmates. Wasp frowned and trotted inside a den to get away from the sound. Snow smiled at grim, "Thank you." She whispered. She licked his cheek and went to the fresh-kill hole. Grim eyes widened and remembered what Ashfoot had told him. He scampered in front of Snow. "It is custom to not eat when becoming a leader." he said. Snow smiled, "Alright then." Snow intertwined her tail with Grims and purred as they went back to their clanmates

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey guys a bit of a short chappie i know. but hoped u liked it!**


	11. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: _nine lives

_Snow and Crimson walked on the path towards the pool_. Snow had remembered the path Tallstar showed her, so she took the lead. Crimson trotted next to her on the path. Snow could feel the pawprints of the cats who walked here before. She could sense Crimson's nervousness, his ginger fur prickled and his breathing slightly faster than usual. Snow rested her tail on his back,

"I'm nervous, too." she said, trying to comfort him. "Barkface told me I would accompany the future leader and that every half-moon I would travel with others of my rank to this place. I just never thought it would be so soon." Crimson replied, gazing off into the distance.

Snow recognized the pool as soon as she saw it. It glew slightly in the moonshine and the stars from the sky swam in it happily. Snow looked at Crimson, who returned her gaze.

"You ready?" Crimson asked. Snow nodded. She lapped up the pool water. A cold shiver ran up her spine and through her paws, and could feel herself growing drowsy within seconds. She layed down and curled into a ball, Crimson doing the same. Snow closed her eyes inviting the sleep gradually, and soon, it took her

Snow opened her eyes to see several star-pelted cats. All with different colors and different sizes, some less visible than others. She could hear the calm breathing of all the cats. A ginger tom walked up to her.

"Welcome, Snow." He said. Snow bowed her head to the Starclan cat.

"You know, I was once a kittypet like you." He said. Snow was surprised, was he really a kittypet.

"I am Firestar, one of the leaders of Thunderclan." he announced. Firestar put his muzzle next to Snow's.

"With this life I give you understanding. Use it well with others, even not of those of your clan and with those who do not yet accept you as leader." A violent spark went through Snow that was hot as fire. She stifled a yowl of pain. Next, a dark tabby approached her.

"Bramblestar!" Bramblestar dipped his head towards her and touched noses with her.

"With this life i give you strength. Use it when your clan is in need and when others challenge your place and Snowclan's place around the lake." Snow felt an even stronger jolt than Firestar's, it gripped her every muscle and then, there was peace.

A lethe black-and-white tom approached her. Snow recognized him as Tallstar. They touched muzzles, "With this life i give you gratitude. Be thankful for the help of others and do not let others see it as a sign of weakness, but strength!" Snow expected another painful jolt but instead she felt peace come over her and a great relief off her shoulders that she did not know of. A dark brown tabby that had broad shoulders and patchy, ragged fur approached her.

"I am Raggedstar, one of the many leaders of Shadowclan." he meowed.

"With this life i give you acceptance. Use it as to make sure that there is never an unnecessary war between you and others, and if someone doesn't see you as a leader than you must accept that." She felt a painful spark grasp her. One of betrayal and grief, of lies and sorrow. A small, dark ginger she-cat came towards her, she had one whit paw and a very fluffy tail, her green eyes shining like shiny stones. "I am Sqirrelstar." She touched Snow's nose with her own. "With this life i give you trust. Use it even when you feel like the whole world is against you." Snow felt something grasp her throat. She couldn't breath! But as she did she felt some sort of peace to it and happiness, a longing.

Snow saw a dark tabby approach her that look a lot like Bramblestar but a bit darker.

"I am Tigerstar, one of the former leaders of Shadowclan." He touched her nose, "With this life I give you mercy. Use it when rage engulfs you. Never let your ambitions get out of paw and never kill in cold blood." Tigerstar said. Snow felt a calm and peaceful force flow through her like a calm river. One cat approached her that caught her eye especially. She was a golden she cat that was unusually spotted. "I am Leapordstar, one of the leaders of Riverclan." the golden she-cat said.

"With this life i give you choice. Use it in times of need in your clan and if help is given, accept it when you think is right." Snow felt no pain with this but she did feel a pain in her heart, an anger, a mistake.

A brown tabby came towards Snow, he was small but looked powerful.

"I am Onestar of Windclan" he said before they touched noses.

"With this life i give you generosity. Use it well when another clan is in need and always remember what others have done to deserve it." Snow felt a surge of grief and anger combined, it came as a hard jolt, then there was a squeeze around her and her heart, and finally all was calm. Snow spotted a black tom that approached her. He dipped his head "Nightstar of Shadowclan" He said.

"With this life i give you it carefully. Do not keep secrets from your clan and not from those close to you, for it will only bring betrayal, pain, and suffering." Nightstar mewed with an edge of pity. Snow felt a small, but sharp, spark travel through her and a sad pain inside her.

The last cat came towards Snow. She was a blue-grey she-cat with a tinge of silver on her muzzle. Her pelt sparkling with stars look like the night sky.

"I am Bluestar, one of the leaders of Thunderclan." They touched noses.

"With this life i give you faith. Use it when you think we are against you. Even then never lose hope in Starclan." Bluestar said. This last spark was not bad, no, it was quite peaceful, happy, and everything in between. Bluestar stepped back,

" I hail you by your new name, Snowstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of Snowclan_._ Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." Snowstar bowed her head,

"I will, Bluestar." Nightstar began to cheer Snowstar's new name. The others joined and soon her name rang through Starclan's ranks. "Snowstar!Snowstar!Snowstar!"

When the cheers died down Onestar walked towards Snowstar.

"Come, you must return to your clan."

Snow nodded and followed Onestar to a moss and feather made nest. Snow lied down in it.

"Before you go back I must tell you that tomorrow night is a full moon. That is a night when all the clans go to an island for a gathering of peace. Go there tomorrow, Snowstar, and make sure the Clans know that Snowclan has taken its place beside the lake." He said. Snow nodded and began to rest, falling asleep soon.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What a cowinkiedink that the ninth chappie is titled 9 lives. Just wanna tell y'all that i have another "story" with a few ideas for some new material. Go check it out and tell me what u think! I als o wanna give a BIG shout-out to Duskspiral and Kuroimori for giving me the actual strength and determination to write this! I would of stopped if this story just, ya know, was barren. So thx you two! I am also accepting OCs!I might be able to fit in a few but not all. They are all for horseplace cats. But if you have any suggestions, go ahead and tell me! here the form!**

**FORM:**

_Name (Only kittypet and loner/rogue name plz or i will have to modify it)-_

_Pelt Color-_

_Eye Color-_

_Personality-_

_Fun Facts (Optional)-_

_Quote (Optional)-_


	12. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: _snowclan's place

_Grim paced back and forth in the camp_. What was taking Snow and Crimson so long? Bleak must've noticed Grim's pacing and came over to him. "They're fine Grim, just a little longer." Bleak said trying to calm down Grim, "Come on, eat some prey; there's enough to go around." Grim sighed and headed towards the fresh-kill hole. There had been two hunting patrols that day, one in the moorland and another in the forest. Grim picked up a thrush and carried it over to the warrior's sleeping place. He could see Nightmare and Scorpion talking happily. Earlier before Crimson had left he had seen Nightmare because she seemed awfully tired. It turned out that Nightmare was having Scorpion's kits soon!

Grim smiled. He was glad that some cats believed now that they were Snowclan cats that the life and ways of Bloodclan were behind them now. Then Grim's smile faded. What if they _weren't _safe from Bloodclan? Bone would have already sent a search party by now. His clanmates could be looking for them. Grim shivered at the thought as he ate his thrush. If they were looking for them then he knew what would happen. They would kill all of them.

He shook his head. Bone and Bloodclan were too fox-hearted to care for anything, they would think of them cowards for running away and would wake up as if they never existed, even if Grim was last of kin to Scourge. Grim heard a yowl of happiness. "Snow and Crimson are back!" He heard Birdie meow. Grim sat up instantly and looked at the front of the camp. Snow and Crimson were right there.

Grim ran up towards the returning cats. "Are you alright, Snow?" he asked intently. Snow purred.

"I'm fine Grim. And it's Snow_star_ now." Snowstar replied.

"Snowstar." Grim repeated. "What an amazing name for an amazing cat." Grim purred. Snowstar smiled at him.

"I must make an announcement." Grim nodded at her and Snowstar ran towards the Highcliff. Before she said anything all the cats gathered around the bottom of the Highcliff.

"I have received my nine lives and I, Snowstar, am the first and official leader of Snowclan." The Snowclan cats yowled there encouragement.

"And now it has come time for me to choose my deputy," Snowstar said.

" I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The first deputy of Snowclan is Grim."

Grim was surprised. _He _was the deputy! "Grim!Grim!Grim!" The clan shouted their agreement. Grim's heart swelled with pride. He looked around at the briming faces around him. He was clearly a popular choice throughout Snowclan. Snowstar approached him. He dipped his head towards her.

"Thank you." He whispered to him. Snowstar shook her head.

"I know you would of done the same if our roles were reversed." she purred. She licked his cheek and went back to the Highcliff. She was right. If Grim became Grimstar he _would _of made her deputy. "Tomorrow there will be a gathering," Snowstar began, "I want my deputy, Grim,and my medicine cat, Crimson, to come with me to address ourselves as _permanent _residents of the lake." Grim could feel the excitement in his paws. He was prepared for anything.

. . .

The three cats walked beside the fence. Grim could feel the grass under paws. It was clear cats had walked not to long ago. He looked over the fence. Huge creature with flat paws and long fur on their necks lived inside the twolegplace.

"What are those things?" Crimson whispered to him as they walked towards the gathering.

"I have no idea, and I don't want to know." Crimson's single claw on his white collar glinted in the moonlight. Grim remembered when Crimson came back from his First Blood ceremony.

It was tradition in Bloodclan that before you become a warrior you must go through the First Blood. You must kill a cat and put a claw or tooth on your collar, and only then will you be a warrior. When Crimson came back he looked so shook. Blood covered his mouth and paws, his eyes were dull and blood covered the claw on his collar. Grim had not yet gone through his ceremony and asked Crimson what it was like. Crimson never told him what happened, he only described the cat he had killed. He said his name was Rice. He was a small, old, white tom who was just strolling the neighborhood. Crimson said that Rice was too old to even fight back. Ever since then Crimson always avoided death and hated when others boasted about their First Blood happily.

They approached a tree bridge. It's roots were shot up from the trunk's bottom was smooth and the bark was peeled off from the river.

"After you." Grim said to Snowstar. She nodded and jumped on to the trunk. Grim followed and Crimson was right behind him. Grim unsheathed his claws to keep from slipping off the slippery trunk. When Grim made it to the other side he jumped off quickly. The cats walked through a few trees and bushes. When they made it to the other side Grim couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the gathering. They were cats everywhere!

The scent was very powerful. All sorts of scents of clan cats hit Grim's nose. The sight was beautiful. A wave of pelts covered the island floor. And the sound, the sound was brilliant! Several mews of gossip and fresh news within the clans. Grims happiness began to fade as the sound began to get quieter and they heads of the clan cats began to face them. Grim swallowed as if a tough piece of fresh-kill was stuck inside his throat. There were threatening and confused mews traveling through the sea of pelts. Some looked terrified of the cats, others hissed and cursed at them.

"Isn't that a Bloodclan cat from the nursery tales?" asked a brown tabby towards a ginger she-cat.

"Hush Vinepaw!" She hissed at the young cat.

"Who are you?" hissed a black tom from on a tree branch. Three other cats were beside him on other branches. Snowstar stepped forward, cats cleared the way enough for the cats to see her, Grim, and Crimson.

"Greetings, I presume you are the leaders of the four clans?" The leaders looked at eachother and back at Snowstar.

"How did you know that?"

"Starclan has lead me and taught me in many ways." Snow replied.

"How would a stray cat like you know about Starclan." the black tom said, his long tail lashing side-to-side.

"I know how!" Yowled a cat.

Everyone turned their heads to a sleek, brown she-cat. She seemed to lower her head slightly under the piercing gazes. She straightened herself up and said,

"Starclan gave us a sign." the brown she-cat meowed. She began to explain.

"Two moons ago, we all went to the Moonpool under the half-moon as usual, but this night was different. Starclan put us all into one dream. They showed us a gathering. Cats of shadows, thunder, water, and air. But the cats made of _snow _came! If the previous cats represented the clans, then that meant that the newcomers did as well!" she said.

Cats all around gasped in surprise at the cat's words. "If this is true," began a young tortoiseshell she-cat, "Then it is the will of starclan, and the will of our ancestors is the code just as much as a leader's." The she-cat leaped down and padded over to Snowstar. She bowed.

"Come,you must report." Snowstar followed the cat to the branches. A grey tom came over to Grim. He flicked his ears a way of saying follow. Grim obeyed. He saw Crimson being lead the sleek she-cat that had spoken earlier. He looked up to see Snowstar on one of the lower branches. She stepped forward. Snowstar looked back at Grim. Grim nodded and closed his eyes and listened to the gathering. He know if anyone could do this it was Snowstar.

"Snowclan is well," she began, "We have found camp and there is plenty of prey. We are currently making patrols, for we have already made borders along the Thunderclan and Windclan borders and on our own land." Grim purred quietly. This, is was Snowclan's and Snowstar's beginning.


	13. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: _family ties

Snowstar sighed as the cats began to break apart. It was a relief off her shoulders and yet the excitement of the gathering was still within her paws. She began to pad away to the tree bridge when two cats stepped in front of her.

"Is there a problem?" They both looked the same, black cats with white paws, except one had amber eyes and the other blue.

"None at all. We just wish to speak with you." said the female. Snowstar gave a flick to her deputy to carry on back to the camp without her. Grim nodded and he and Crimson walked off.

Now Snowstar and the cats were alone.

"Do your leaders know what your doing?" she asked. The male nodded.

"We only wish to ask you a few questions." he said. Snowstar was confused but didn't protest.

"Did you have a name before Snowstar?" asked the female.

"My original name was Snow, yes."

"Before that." Snowstar felt even more confused. She tried to think back though. She remembered her mother, Monroe, a white she-cat, had named her.

"Yes, I believe so; something with an I." Snowstar mewed. She thought about what it could be. "Icicle!" blurted out the tom.

"Yes, Icicle, that was it." she said. Then she thought about it. How did these cats know that?

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Shallowstep, and this is my brother Badgerbelly." the she-cat said.

Snowstar's mind began to swirl as nostalgia and memories hit her. Her mother and father watching Snow and her two siblings. They were black with white paws like her father. One with amber eyes and the other with blue eyes. They were named Badger and Shallow! These cats were her littermates.

"Badger? Shallow?" she asked, just to make sure. They nodded. They all touched muzzles and purred at each other.

"How long have you lived here?" asked Snowstar.

"Not long after you were taken away by twolegs, so was our father. Monroe took us away to find a safe home and then we found the Horseplace by the lake. One day i ran away by accident and ended up in Riverclan. But truth be told, I still miss the Horseplace a bit." Shallowstep said.

"And a few moons later Monroe made us leave because of the dangers; which brought us to Shadowclan. She stayed for a while, I became Badgerpaw, and we had finally found a home. But Monroe didn't feel at home there unlike me. She went and I stayed." Badgerbelly added; his words ending with pity.

"Maybe she went back to the Horseplace." Snowstar said to herself. Two cats appeared from the bushes and approached her littermates.

" If you're finished gossiping," began a black tom "I think it would be best to come back to camp and let this new leader return to her's." Badgerbelly nodded and headed away with the tom, waving goodbye to Snowstar with his tail. "That goes for you too Shallowstep." said a grey tom. Shallowstep followed him after touching muzzles with Snowstar. Snowstar couldn't help but smile as she headed away and back to her camp. Here she had a clan, a home, food, love, acceptance, and kin. More than any cat could ever ask for.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry i'm running out of ideas. i promise to put much more effort into the next chapter. Also go visit my warrior roleplay forum!**


	14. Chapter 12 Sneak peek!

Snowstar and Grim began to make their way to the edge of the camp to get out. He watched as Snowstar jumped with ease to the on to the upper floor. Grim wiggled his haunches and leaped. Unlike Snowstar, he had not been so graceful, having to scramble over the edge. "You make it look so easy." Grim told her. "I jumped on to the fence at my old place a lot, so I had lots of practice." She replied.

Grim looked over at the moor. The heather was blossoming and the gorse bushes yellow buds adding beautiful splashes of colors onto the purple heather land. In the distance and hidden within the heather fields he could see the springy moor grass. A few small trees and big, mossy rocks dotted the land. Many fox-lengths away lay in the forest and even further away in the opposite direction was the island that, from here, looked to be the size of an ant! Grim couldn't help but admire the beautiful scenery he saw. He turned his head to see The Windclan cats.


	15. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: _some help required

Grim was able to sleep easily that night. Snowstar had returned not too long after they went back to camp. The cats prodded questions at them.

"What was it like?"

"Did you have to fight your way out?"

"Did they accept us?"

"What did they say?"

"What did the clan cats do?"

"Where is Snowstar?"

Crimson and Grim had dismissed them and told them that Snowstar had to stay behind to talk to a few cats. Snowstar came back soon, brimming with happiness. She told them that the cats only had a few questions for her nothing more. Grim could tell it was more than just a few questions but he said nothing. Soon all the cats got rested. The warriors, just the adult cats, slept outside in moss and heather nest, some with feathers. Spruce, being an elder, was sleeping in a tunnel in between Grim and Snowstar's den, and Nightmare was sleeping in that den. The apprentices, Shark and Birdie, slept not too far from where Nightmare slept in moss nests under the stars. Snowstar had a nest made right in front of the Highcliff.

Grim fell asleep as he watched her back go up and down as air entered her lungs. When he opened his eyes, he was not greeted by Ashfoot. He didn't see stars everywhere he looked, no, he just saw a plain old forest. He had a normal dream, chasing rabbits and catching mice. Sleep was easy.

Grim woke in his nest seeing the familiar pelts of his clanmates. He looked at the sky, it was dawn. _Better make a Dawn patrol. _He thought. He woke the cats he wished to go on dawn patrol; Cinnamon, Roadrunner, Bleak, Birdie and Pluto. Grim walked over to the Highcliff to wake Snowstar. Snowstar grunted slightly but eventually she woke.

"I've already made a dawn patrol." Grim reported

"Good." Snow said.

"I sent Birdie on it."

"What exactly are you wanting to say Grim" Snow asked; standing to look Grim at eye level.

"I was thinking of giving Birdie a mentor. She is young and will need to learn." Grim answered.

"Do you wish to mentor her?" Snowstar asked as she began to clean her long, white fur.

"No. I don't believe I am the right choice. I was thinking Bleak could mentor her." he responded. "Then that is what we shall do." Snowstar mewed in between licks.

"I will inform Bleak." She said,

"I sent him on patrol too." Grim added quickly.

Snowstar sighed. "Then when he returns I want him to know. Will you be able to inform him."

"Yes Snowstar."

"Then when they return I will hold the ceremony." Snowstar meowed.

"Now," she began, "I will go see if Crimson remembers the words." And with that, she left the den.

Grim followed Snowstar out the den. Today was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly, warming his pelt. There was also a slight breeze, making the grass sway side to side. The sky seemed clear of clouds. Today would be peaceful.

Grim looked around the camp. Snowstar's snow white pelt disappeared into the medicine tunnel, Shark was carrying some mouse bile to the elder's tunnel, not looking very pleased. Stan and Wasp were talking with each other as they both ate some prey.

Seeing the prey made Grim wonder how much prey the patrol would catch. Grim noticed they headed further into the moorland, so they would catch a few rabbits. He decided to check on their only queen, Nightmare. He headed over to the tunnel where Nightmare had slept the previous night.

She wouldn't stay there forever though. Snowstar had decided that they would make a nursery out of gorse and heather, any material that would prove useful. He looked over to the pile of gorse; it was weaved together in a makeshift way, not completely finished but the idea was easy.

He entered the tunnel. He noticed Scorpion was already there, talking to Nightmare excitedly.

"I wonder how many there'll be? Two? Three? Oh! Maybe five!" Scorpion was pacing back and forth quickly with excitement. "Slow down Scorpy." purred Nightmare calmly "It'll be quite a while before i have our kits." Scorpion sighed a bit.

"Hope i'm not interrupting anything important." Grim mewed with a chuckle.

"Oh! Grim. No, you weren't interrupting anything." Nightmare said.

"Do you need something?" Scorpion asked

"Not at all just checking on our only queen. But I suppose you already have done that." Grim said jokingly. Scorpion shyly pawed at the dirt ground. "I'll...er- go hunt for some prey." Scorpion said as he left the tunnel.

Grim gave Nightmare a small nod before leaving as well. He could see Scorpion scramble up one of the sides of the camp. _More prey is good _Grim thought. He could feel someone paw at his shoulder. He turned around to face Wasp. "Are you going to pre-plan for another patrol?" he asked. Grim could feel an anger rising inside of him. How dare Wasp tell him how to do his job! He was the deputy! Not Wasp! But Grim knew he was right. If he planned the next patrol, then when he wouldn't be so confused when announcing them. "Thank you Wasp. I think I will." Wasp smiled. "Glad i could help." Wasp said. Grim went over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a hare to eat while he thought.

Grim took one bite from the rabbit and then cats appeared at the top of the camp. The dawn patrol had returned. Pluto, at the lead, approached him. "Grim," Grim forwarded his attention to the former kittypet. "Beside the Windclan border we ran into some warriors. There were lots! They said that they wished to meet you and well er- I, uh, sorta let them in. They are waiting outside the camp."

Grim looked at Pluto in shock. Did he _really _let cats in that could potentially be planning an attack to make Snowclan disappear? He sighed, "You can have my hare, you have worked hard. I'll have a word with them and then _you_" he said with a bit of toxicity at the end of his sentence. Pluto ducked down his head sheepishly and nodded. As Grim walked away Pluto took his place and began to eat the hare. Grim headed towards Snowstar who was currently speaking with Bleak. He could spot a wide smile coming across Bleak's face as Snow said an inaudible sentence. Grim figured she must have told him about getting an apprentice. When he approached them they hadn't seemed to notice, or acknowledge, his presence. He cleared his throat in order to make his existence knowable.

"Oh! Grim!" Bleak said with a greeting, " Snowstar told me that this was your idea."

Grim nodded. "Birdie will be a good apprentice for you and I'm sure you'll be an amazing mentor." Grim said in a stoic tone. "Now off with you! I must speak to Snowstar about a serious matter, we will have the ceremony later. If you wish, you may tell Birdie."

"Thank you, Grim."

Bleak went rushing off after he thanked Grim, heading into the direction of Birdie. "What is it now, Grim?" Snowstar asked with an edge of irritation to her tone, "I would like to hold this ceremony soon. It'll be my first one I do and I wish for it to be done before twilight." Grim was taken aback by her tone. She must have seen this and her eyes softened. "I'm sorry Grim, I just got excited. I'm sure what you have to tell me is important."

"In fact, very important." Grim looked at his leader and told her what Pluto had done and where the Windclan cats were. Snowstar sighed. Snowstar and Grim began to make their way to the edge of the camp to get out. He watched as Snowstar jumped with ease to the on to the upper floor. Grim wiggled his haunches and leaped. Unlike Snowstar, he had not been so graceful, having to scramble over the edge. "You make it look so easy." Grim told her. "I jumped on to the fence at my old place a lot, so I had lots of practice." She replied.

Grim looked over at the moor. The heather was blossoming and the gorse bushes yellow buds adding beautiful splashes of colors onto the purple heather land. In the distance and hidden within the heather fields he could see the springy moor grass. A few small trees and big, mossy rocks dotted the land. Many fox-lengths away lay in the forest and even further away in the opposite direction was the island that, from here, looked to be the size of an ant! Grim couldn't help but admire the beautiful scenery he saw. He turned his head to see The Windclan cats. It was a small group but big enough to lead a good ambush, or at least a good one where they were standing. "Come on. Let's go meet our guest." meowed Snowstar. "How can you be so sure to trust them?"

"Look," She said. She extended a claw pointing to a tortoiseshell figure. It had an odd figure. Instead of black with orange spots, possibly a bit of white, this one had a blue-grey with cream spots; something he had never seen before.

"What's that cat got to do with anything." Grim remembered that he had closed his eyes during the gathering and hadn't seen a thing.

"That was the only cat that actually welcomed Snowclan. We can trust her." Her eyes were hopeful.

"I hope you're right." Grim murmured.

They began to pad over to the group. They had spotted them on they're way and kept a locked gaze on them. Grims dark coats prickled and spiked. All the different gazes seemed to claw at his fur. Eventually, they approached the Winclan cats. Some cats let out sighs of relief to see the leader and deputy finally arrive, others seemed to frown and furrow they brows by just being there instead of their own territory.

Up close it was easier to see how many there were; about the same amount of Snowclan's cats, maybe one or two more. The presumed leader of the group turned her head to face Snowstar, a smile coming across her face.

"Ah, Snowstar! Glad you could make it." said the odd colored tortoiseshell.

"Of course. I'm sorry, but I don't think we got properly acquainted at the Gathering." Snowstar responded.

The other leader shook her head. "No, I don't think we did. I am Runningstar of windclan, and these are a few of my warriors." she mewed, gesturing her tail towards her fellow clanmates.

"Why are you here, Runningstar?" Snowstar asked.

"Well, as you know, you are new to clan life. Now, I am not doubting you and your clan's skills, but I do believe the least I can do to welcome your clan is to show them a helping paw." she replied

'A helping paw'? What did she mean by that?

"What exactly are you saying." Grim asked.

"I want to help your clan. I want my warriors to teach them some fighting and hunting skills."

Grim was slightly taken aback by her offer. It was kind, yes, but was it really needed? They hunted just fine and he and the other former Bloodclan warrior could teach some fighting skills. Snowstar didn't seem as surprised as he was. She merely dipped her head with gratitude. "Thank you, Runningstar. It would be a good idea to learn some more on our skills than just relying on instinct. We will take your offer. Please, come into our camp. We have plenty of prey to go around and I'm sure my warriors will be eager to learn." Runningstar smiled and dipped her head in return. Snowstar beckoned the Windclan cats to follow her.

When they appeared into the camp, several cats let out gasp and tried warning Snowstar of the large group of cats behind her. She told them brusquely why they were here. "I also have an announcement to make." She said. Snowstar trotted over to the Highcliff and leaped on top of it with a mighty leap. She didn't even need to call the clan, for they were already gathered around, including the Windclan cats, though most just back away to stand by one of the walls.

"As you all know I have let Windclan in our home because they have offered us some training to help us hone all of our skills in order to survive around the lake in the Clan territories." she mewed to the Clan cats.

"But why?" It was Wasp who spoke; no surprise there. "We are doing perfectly fine. We can hunt just fine and us Bloodclan cats know how to fight."

"The word of a leader is the code. Or did you forget, Wasp?" Snowstar hissed at him. Wasp ducked down his head, hot with embarrassment as several eyes looked at him. "I also have some other news!" she said "It is time for Birdie to become an apprentice. Bleak, you will mentor her. I expect that you will pass down all you know to her." Bleak nodded his head and went to touch muzzles with his new apprentice.

"Wait!" Runningstar's mew went through the camp. Snowstar looked at the Windclan leader with slight annoyance. "Yes? What is it?" Snowstar asked. "Shouldn't you give her an apprentice name? And maybe everyone in your Clan a warrior name." she replied.

Several Snowclans cats gasped. Grim winced as if Runningstar had scratched his nose. Snowstar silenced her cats with a flick of her tail. She looked down at Runningstar with calm eyes; Grim knew that if she weren't trying to make a good impression on these clan cats, she would have bit her ears off! But she was the leader, so instead she merely dipped her head to show she understood. "That is a good point, Runningstar." Snowstar turned her head and looked at Birdie, "Do you wish to have a full apprentice name Birdie?" she asked, her eyes locking into Birdie's. Birdie shook her head respectfully. "And do any other of my warriors wish for a proper clan name?" Snowstar called from the highcliff. All shook their heads or said "No thank you." Sarah, one of the former kittypets, trotted to the front of the crowd. "If I may, can I say something?" she asked Snowstar. Snowstar nodded and made room for Sarah to jump up. She leaped and scrambled onto the Highcliff, then faced all the cats.

"There is a reason why we wish to keep our names," Sarah began "For us kittypets it reminds us of what our life used to be. We may be clan cats now but before we lived with twolegs who loved and cared for us and we will not forget them anytime soon. For the Bloodclan warriors it lets them remember their past home; they had family and friends back there! I'm sure if you were captured by twolegs and had to live in their home you wouldn't want to forget your name, would you? Of course not! We have our reasons just like you have yours'. Thank you." Sarah leaped down from the Highcliff and took her place back with her fellow clanmates. Several mews of agreement rose from the crowd, even some from Windclan!

Runningstar looked at Snowstar and nodded, "I'm sorry for my ignorance."

"It's fine, Runningstar. Like Sarah said, you have your reasons." Snowstar replied.

"May we start the training?" Runningstar asked.

Snowstar nodded and then said, "Of course. Your warriors may eat from the fresh-kill pile if they please. Maybe your deputy and mine could work together and make some training patrols?"

"That is a brilliant idea." Runningstar said.

"Clan meeting dismissed! Listen for Grim and the Windclan deputy to put you on a patrol!" Snowstar yowled from the Highcliff.

The Snowclan leader leaped down from the cliff and the clan came to life. A cat began to beckon Grim to come to her. She was a light grey tabby with white ears, tail-tip, and paws. He could only assume that must be the Windclan deputy.

He walked towards the grey she-cat. "Greetings." he meowed to her, dipping his head in respect.

She returned the nod. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Meadowheart."

"Hello Meadowheart, I am Grim."

After the greeting they began to compromise on patrols and eventually they had made enough.

"Snowstar!" he yowled to the leader. The white she-cat turned her head and faced her deputy. He began to walk towards her,"Would you like to go on a patrol?" the leader shook her head, "I have a few errands to run. At the gathering i heard of a Horseplace, i believe i might be able to get a few more cats in our clan, the more the merrier, right?" Grim nodded and watched Snowstar pad away. He looked back and saw the patrol he was on. In the patrol was Stan, Jenga, Cinnamon, a Windclan cat named Tallrabbit, and Meadowheart. The training patrol stalked out and reached the very edge of the forest. Meadowheart and Tallrabbit faced the small group.

"Right," she began, "Let's practice some battle moves, shall we?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Very long! Sorry to inform but we are out of time for making oc! If your's isn't here please don't be mad! Here they are**

**CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS**

**Monroe- White she-cat**

**Puff- Light golden tom with gray paws**

**Trouble- White tom with ginger patches and brown stripes on tail**

**Lightning- light ginger tabby tom**

**Luna- Black she-cat with light grey paws**


	16. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: _a mother's love

Snowstar walked away from the moorland, staying close to the lake.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and adrenaline coursing through her veins. She trotted happily to a twolegplace. She could see a white fence surrounding two twoleg nests and a den that seemed to hold huge beast.

They had short pelts that came in natural colors and on there neck and hindquarters was a long piece of hair, almost like when her twoleg would tie her hair up. They had giant black rocks for paws and snorted and made odd sounding squeals. They all looked fully grown, she couldn't see any of what she could assume would be the beast's kits.

Snowstar walked towards the place, being wary of the squealing beasts inside. Did twolegs _really_ think that the fence would hold them? They looked like they could leap it with ease!

Eventually she made her way until she looked up at the fence. The one so much like her own. She couldn't help but feel a thorn pierce her heart as she remembered her twoleg. How did Joann feel? Did she miss her? Probably. She shook her head, clearing her mind of the memories. Snowstar had come too far to go running back to Joann. She would have to forget about her and Joann would have to forget about Snowstar. It's the easier option.

She leaped onto the fence. Some of the beast looked at her. She couldn't read their faces and didn't know whether they were hostile or peaceful. After staring at her for what seemed to be a moon, they lost interest and looked away from her, continuing to snort and paw at the ground. She looked inside beyond the beasts and saw that they were seperated from another side of the fence inside the Horseplace.

Snowstar held her breath and leaped down into the beasts camp. She walked slowly through the area, being wary of the rock paws the beasts wore.

When she was half way out of the death trap, one horse reared up on its hind legs and let out a wavering, high-pitched yowl, then its forepaws started to come down. Snowstar's heart lurched and her paws instinctively took her away from the mad beast. She heard the paws slam into the dirt ground with a thud. The beast shook its head and then seemed to be calm, as if nothing had happened.

Her breathing was fast and loud, she could hear her heart in her ears. If she had been one heartbeat later on running, she could have died. No matter how many lives she had she would always fear death.

Snowstar leaped onto the fence, having to scramble onto the top because of its height. She looked around and spotted two cats. Both were toms, one a light ginger tabby and the other was white with ginger patches and dapples and some distinctive brown stripes on his tail.

"Hey! You there!" she called to them.

Both turned their heads and looked at her with confusion.

"Can I help you?" asked the ginger tabby.

"As a matter of fact, you can. Does a cat named Monroe live around here?" Snowstar asked.

"Yeah, we know her. What do you need her for?" replied the white tom with ginger patches.

"I wish to speak with her about some private matters." she mewed simply.

Both toms looked at each other and whispered in one another's ear. Eventually, they faced the Snowclan leader again.

"Sure we'll take you to her." said the ginger tabby, "Come on down here."

Snowstar didn't hesitate at the offer and leaped down easily. This was the moment. She was going to see her mother.

"What's your name? I'm Lightning and this is Trouble." he said, gesturing towards the ginger patched tom.

"I am Snowstar." she said.

"Ain't that a clan name?" asked Trouble. Snowstar nodded, "It's a new clan, you wouldn't have heard of it before."

The cats took her to the large, wooden den. Inside she saw more cats. A light golden tabby tom with paws that faded into grey was talking with a black she-cat with light grey paws. In the other corner was a ball of white fluff sleeping soundly. Lightning waved his tail to the talking cats, "Hello Luna, Puff. Look what we have! A real clan cat. She's here to see Monroe." The black cat nodded, "I'll go wake her."

"So, what's your name?" asked the golden tom.

"Snowstar, and yours?" Snowstar asked.

"I'm Puff, and the cat that just left was Luna. I assume you're already acquainted with those two?" Puff mewed

"Yep." she said

Luna appeared again before Puff could say anything else. Behind her was a white she-cat with bright amber eyes. Almost a spitting image of Snowstar. The white she-cat looked at Snowstar with a blank stare and then mewed, "You must be the cat that wanted to see me."

"Yes I am. I would like it if we could speak in private." she mewed back. The others got her message and left the den leaving Snowstar alone with the she-cat.

"Your name is Monroe i presume?" she asked the cat.

"Yes, and you are?" Monroe asked.

"Snowstar."

"What a lovely name." Monroe said in a sweet tone.

"Did you ever have kits?" Snowstar asked abruptly.

Monroe looked at Snowstar with a confused look. She heard a purr rumble in Monroe's throat and a smile came upon her face.

"I did once," Monroe said, "Three little kits. Oh, how I miss them so much."

"What happened to them?" Snowstar asked, pretending she hadn't heard the story before.

"I used to live in a forest by the sea with my mate, Chess. We lived there for a long time. Eventually, we had three kits, Shallow, Badger, and Icicle. But one day, a nofur found us and took Icicle and Chess away. I ran away from there with my two kits. We found shelter here in the Horseplace. But then Shallow went missing and I took Badger to a place called Shadowclan for safety. There he became Badgerpaw and I watched him learn how to fight. I learned some moves, but I didn't feel comfortable. I knew Badgerpaw would live much better there than i did so i left him and came back here. I haven't seen any of my kits since." Monroe looked as if she was about to cry.

"They didn't know you were here?" asked Snowstar.

"They probably thought I left the lake." Monroe responded

"What if i were to tell you you just saw one?" Snowstar mewed.

Monroe looked at her as if she had grown wings and flew away, "What do you mean, Snowstar?"

Snowstar held her breath. This was the moment she had been waiting for, she exhaled and finally said, "I am your kit, Monroe."

There was an eerie silence between the two for a few heartbeats. Monroe's face seemed to melt, a warm smile on her face, tears welling in her eyes. She rocketed her body forward onto Snowstar and rested her face on Snowstar's shoulder.

"Oh, my daughter!" she cried, "I thought you looked familiar, but i wasn't sure. Oh, my kit, how I missed you Icicle."

Snowstar explained what happened after the twolegs took her away, how she met Grim, her nine lives, everything. She smiled and purred all the way through.

"Hey. Could we come back in now? The horses are acting up." Snowstar and Monroe turned to see Trouble poking his head in.

Snowstar nodded and the cats entered, "Is that what you call those beast?" she asked.

"Yep. Horses. They're no trouble, though they don't like us, I think. If we get too close, or stay around them too long, they start to shriek and rear up on their hind legs." Trouble replied.

Monroe started to explain Snowstar and her kinship with each other. The others smiled and gave Snowstar nods.

"Well, I must be on my way now. My clan is sure to wonder what's taking me so long." she said. The cats waved goodbye and she was about to head out until she remembered why she told the others why she was there. She turned around, "Before I go, I was wondering if any of you would like to join my clan. More would be helpful."

The Horseplace cats looked at each other and spoke in quiet whispers. Eventually, they faced her again. Puff was the first to speak, "Me and Lightning would like to join." he said, "Yeah! It'll be much better than being cramped up in here all day!" Lightning added. Snowstar looked at the others. Trouble shook his head. "I'll stay here and watch over Monroe." mewed Luna.

Snowstar looked at her mother with pity. Monroe approached her and gave her cheek a lick, "I tried being in a clan once and I left, I doubt i'll stay in this one for long either. But I want you to know I love you, Snowstar. Never forget that." Snowstar nodded. She promised her that she would inform Shallowstep and Badgerbelly about her whereabouts so they could visit then left. Lightning looked at the horses with worry, "I know you want your clan to know your ok, but do we have to go through?" he asked. Snowstar remembered her near how she was almost crushed by one of the horses. She shook her head, "We can climb around the fence." she meowed.

The other cats followed her as she walked only on the fence to the other side. When she got there, she leaped down and broke into a sprint to her clan, Lightning and Puff behind. She focused not only on where she was going, but on memories of her with her family back in the forest near the sea. Her playing with her siblings, her mother and father watching them with proud faces. For a moment, it felt as if she never left.


	17. Chapter 14 SNEAK PEEK! (Again)

Greytuft stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. Grim looked back confused, was something wrong? "Do you smell that?" he asked, sniffing again. Meadowheart to a whiff of the air, jaws open. She closed her maw and narrowed her eyes and she looked around. Grim smelled the air. He didn't smell anything. "What is it?" he asked, worried now but more confused if anything. Greytuft looked at him with a scowl on his face, "Thunderclan." he hissed.

Grim's eyes widened to the news. Thunderclan! Here! Why? Where? He smelled the air again, now knowing what he should expect. Now indeed he could smell it underneath a scent of dirt and muck.

"They hid their scent." he murmured.

"Not well enough, though." Meadowheart scowled.

Greytuft pin-pointed the scent and followed it to a hazel bush near the forest. He sniffed it and hissed, "He's got quite the nose." he whispered to the Windclan deputy. She nodded an agreement and approached the hazel bush.

"We know you're in there, tree climber! Show yourself!" she hissed.

There was a long pause of silence then a mix-colored shape zipped out of the bush.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OOOOOOOOO. Who is it? What is it? I'm still writing.I am really busy with other errands. But i'm working on it.**


	18. IT'S QUESTION TIME!

Hi, its Yeetledee,

I'm working on my tale of Snowstar but i'm having issues. So, i have decided to write this extremely short letter to you, my faithful readers.

I want to thank all you for your Oc submissions.

Now, to my main point of making this! I have a question for all of you to answer. ANSWER TRUTHFULLY!

QUESTIONS:

1\. Your favorite character in the story. (Don't say your own OC.)

2\. Your least favorite character.

3\. Anything i should add to my characters?

Welp, thats all.

Thanks for reading!

Sincerly,

Yeetledee.


	19. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: _I spy

A body rammed into Grim, knocking the air out of him.

Grim rolled over, then quickly stood to his feet. A grey tom with a black chest looked at him. They circled each other, hissing. Finally, the grey tom leaped. Grim expected this and stepped to the side. The grey tom slammed into the dirt. Grim quickly ran over and put his weight on the tom, who was smaller than him, and held him down.

"That's enough!" called Meadowheart.

She ran over to the battling toms, "Good job, Grim. Greytuft," she turned her attention to the beaten tom, who was getting up now, "Were you even trying? That was pitiful." she scowled.

Grim was even scared by the toxicity in her voice. It was admirable but could shake you to the core with fear. She was intimidating, for a cat like herself.

Greytuft lowered his head, "Sorry, I really did try, Meadowheart. I'm just tired, I couldn't sleep last night from all the excitement yesterday. Forgive me." he mewed with pity. Meadowheart huffed and began to walk to the Snowclan camp, Grim and Greytuft following.

It had been five sunrises since Windclan offered to help. Snowsar had came back with two new companions; Puff and Lightning. Puff was kind but a bit slow. But he had a fighting soul for sure. Lightning was adventurous and fun. He could hunt and his fighting was decent, though he still had a lot to learn. _Says the cat who became part of this clan-thing no longer than a half-moon ago_ Grim thought to himself as he headed out of the trees and into the moor. He passed another training patrol and the way and gave them a nod of greeting before heading off again.

Greytuft stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. Grim looked back confused, was something wrong? "Do you smell that?" he asked, sniffing again. Meadowheart to a whiff of the air, jaws open. She closed her maw and narrowed her eyes and she looked around. Grim smelled the air. He didn't smell anything. "What is it?" he asked, worried now but more confused if anything. Greytuft looked at him with a scowl on his face, "Thunderclan." he hissed.

Grim's eyes widened to the news. Thunderclan! Here! Why? Where? He smelled the air again, now knowing what he should expect. Now indeed he could smell it underneath a scent of dirt and muck.

"They hid their scent." he murmured.

"Not well enough, though." Meadowheart scowled.

Greytuft pin-pointed the scent and followed it to a hazel bush near the forest. He sniffed it and hissed, "He's got quite the nose." he whispered to the Windclan deputy. She nodded an agreement and approached the hazel bush.

"We know you're in there, tree climber! Show yourself!" she hissed.

There was a long pause of silence then a mix-colored shape zipped out of the bush. Meadowheart gave chase and caught the creature by the scruff like a mouse and pulled it down to the ground, baring her teeth.

It was an apprentice. A tortoiseshell. Her large emerald eyes glowed with slight fear and she looked at Meadowheart. She was stammering some excuse.

"Why are you here?" Grim asked, his face close to the Thunderclan apprentice's muzzle.

"I'm _so_ sorry! My mentor, Honeyhawk told me to. He said you couldn't be trusted and he's my mentor so I couldn't say no so I spied on you and told my mentor everything I saw. I didn't want to do it. _I'm sorry. _ I would've never had if it was up to me entirely. I only-" Grim put his tail up to her muzzle. She spoke too fast and barely stopped to breathe if anything.

"I'll take her to camp. She'll see Snowstar. She'll decide what to do."

Meadowheart growled but submitted. Greytuft scooted the apprentice to camp. Grim followed.

When they reached the camp the Snowclan and Windclan cats looked at the apprentice. Windclan called her names and hissed. Most Snowclan cats didn't say anything, though Shark called out from Windclan's peer pressure, "Stupid tree climber! Go back where you came from!" Birdie gave the older apprentice a swat on head and talked to her in words Grim couldn't hear. He frowned. Was Windclan giving a bad influence?

_No, _he thought, _They have helped us when we needed help. If anything it's Bloodclan influence. _

Snowstar looked at the apprentice as they approached her, standing in front of the Highcliff.

"Who is this?" Snowstar asked.

The Thunderclan apprentice was practically shaking like a leaf in a strong breeze. Meadowheart hissed in the apprentice's face, "When a leader asks you your name, you say it!" Grim almost ducked his head at the harsh tone. He hadn't seen Meadowheart this rough before. Grim was honestly a bit scared by her tone as much as the apprentice must be.

The apprentice looked at Snowstar, "I-i'm Turtlep-paw." she mewed weakly. Snowstar smiled slightly, "Hello, Turtlepaw. Why are you here?" she asked sweetly

"This Thunderclan cat was spying on us! We have no idea why she was there but she better fess up." Meadowheart hissed, her gaze was locked with Turtlepaw's at the end of her report. Snowstar looked at Turtlepaw expectantly.

Turtlepaw swallowed her fear and finally spoke again, "My mentor, Honeyhawk, didn't trust you guys, so he made me watch you. I didn't want to, you seemed really nice, but i was a bit scared of him. I'm sorry." she explained quickly, stumbling over some words and such.

Snowstar stared at the apprentice for a few heartbeats, settling in some tension. She nodded and mewed, "Alright. Until your clan comes to gather you, you will stay here and carry out your apprentice duties. We will also have someone training you in your mentors absence." She looked around her warriors. Grim's pelt prickled; was she _really _letting this cat _stay?_ They were spying! If anything, they could've lied when they said they didn't want to. Grim's ear stayed back but he let his fur lay flat. Snowstar finally announced who would continue her training, "Scorpion. You'll train Turtlepaw until her clanmates come and collect her," Scorpion nodded, "Good. Meeting dismissed!" she called, leaping down. Turtlepaw looked amazed. Grim faced her, "What? Never seen a leader announce a meeting?" he sneered. Turtlepaw looked at him, "I have. But never a kittypet. She did it really well too!"

"Of course she did! Why do you think Starclan chose her to be leader?" he asked.

Turtlepaw looked down, "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." she mewed quietly.

Grim frowned and sighed, "It's fine. Go find the ther apprentices. I'm sure they're dying to talk to you."

As if his words had summoned them, Shark and Birdie came running over with curiosity. "You're really a Thunderclan spy?" Birdie asked. Shark circled the Thunderclan apprentice, Turtlepaw putting her tail in between her legs as Shark did so, "You seem small enough to be." Shark commented.

Turtlepaw looked confused, "Um, thank you?" she mewed.

Shark stopped circling and looked at Turtlepaw, "I'm Shark, and that's Birdie."

Turtlepaw tilted her head, "What's a shark?" she asked.

Shark shrugged, "No idea. It's what my twolegs called me before I joined Bloodclan."

"You're also a kittypet?" she asked.

"_Was._" Shark replied.

Grim left them to their conversation and left.

Lightning and Wasp barreled past him in a heap of fur. Grim frowned, "Wasp! Lighting!" he yowled.

Both toms looked at him. Wasp had Lighting pinned, "What? We're training." Wasp scowled. Grim hissed, "Do it outside!" Wasp unsheathed his claws and was ready to strike Grim but Lighting stepped in between the two. He faced Wasp, "Why don't we train out in the forest. I know a clearing in our part of the forest that's almost as big as camp. We can go there!" Lightning chirped. Wasp hissed one more time at Grim before walking out of camp, Lightning behind him. Grim sighed; why couldn't Wasp just accept Grim as deputy?

He frowned and walked off. He looked around. Turtlepaw was learning and teaching hunting moves with Shark and Birdie, a queen from Windclan was teaching special moves to Nightmare, and everyone else was coming in and out of camp, some sitting down and sharing gossip. Friendships were being made . He smiled; everything was perfect! He saw Crimson sun bathing and walked up to him.

Crimson smiled at Grim, "Hello, Grim. How can I help you?" he meowed.

Grim shook his head, "Just curious if you've had any prophecies or visions?"

"No. But Swiftbird and his apprentice, Weaselpaw, have been showing me so much about herbs." he mewed. Grim recognized Swiftbird's name; he was the Windclan medicine cat.

He felt a tail brush his side and turned around to face Snowstar. He smiled, "Oh, Snowstar. Do you need something?" he asked.

Snowstar let out a _mrrow _of laughter, "No, I was wondering if you'd like to hunt with me?"

Grim smiled and flicked his tail, "Sure. I could go for some more exercise." he mwed. Snowstar purred and turned around, heading up the camp wall, Grim following after.

The breeze was strong today, making Snowstar's fur look like dancing snow. Grim's own short fur shifted a little bit. He looked around as Snowstar scented the air. Grim spotted a hare go down a rabbit hole, "Hey. Think we could fit down there?" he asked, flicking his tail it it's general direction.

Snowstar's whiskers twitched with amusement, "I still have some weight to wear off from my twolegs, so i think i'd get stuck." she purred with amusement. Grim half smiled, "You do not!" he retorted. Snowstar snorted, "Your welcome to try the tunnels." she said, "Just don't get stuck." she said. Grim nodded and streaked forward to it. He looked inside. It was dark. He tested the ground with one paw. After a few heartbeats, he walked inside.

The dirt wall rubbed on his sides. He had to duck his head. He could feel dirt clogging in between his toes and fur. He went in further and took a right, the tunnel gradually widening. He still had to duck his head though. He smelled rabbit scent under the smell of dirt. He took a whiff of the air, sneezing from sand entering his nostrils. He frowned. He heard movement and his ears perked up. He took a left and spotted the tail of a hare disappear around the corner, thanks to a hole in the roof making sunshine make a single dapple on the dirt ground. He stalked after it, the tunnel getting wider thankfully. He spotted the hare and approached it. It was brown-and black. He could see its little white took a leap forward and stopped again. He pushed it over with a leap and bit it's throat quickly, the warm blood making his mouth water. He turned around, dragging the hare, and followed his steps.  
_Left, left, right. _He thought as he headed back. He exited the tunnels and shook his body, dirt flying from the short strands of grey hair.

Snowstar flicked her tail, "Wow! How'd you catch that?" she asked, amazed by his catch.

"I killed it." he said simply.

Snowstar chuckled and followed him back to camp.

When he entered camp he set his hare down on the fresh-kill heap. He heard some snickers and turned to see a group of young Windclan warriors, sharing glances at him. He frowned and stalked over to them, Snowstar giving him a wave with her tail as he departed, "Please, enlighten me on what's so funny." he mewed to the group, his whiskers twitching.

A grey tabby she-cat tried her hardest to contain her laughter, "Sorry, it's just your fur." she mewed.

Grim looked at his fur streaked with dirt and soil, "Aw, yes. I did some underground hunting." he explained.

A light brown tom with an oddly white face let out a _mrrow _of amusement, "That much is clear." he mewed. A brown tabby with pale brown paws rolled his eyes, "Oh,come on Grasstail. He's the deputy of Snowclan, you can't talk to him like that!" he mewed.

Grim chuckled, "It's quite alright. But, thank you for trying to keep your friends in line."

The brown tabby smiled, "Of course." he mewed. Grasstail rolled his eyes and continued to gossip with the grey tabby. Grim stalked off from the group.

He went near Snowstar, "May I take a seat?" he asked.

Snowstar purred of course. The sun is nice today along with the wind." she mewed.

Grim took a seat and nodded, "Quite so." he agreed, closing his eyes to enjoy it. He wrapped his tail around his paws. He hoped this life would never change. There was no need.


	20. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: accusations_

Snowstar smiled as she saw the Windclan's cats leave. It had been an entire moon since the clan had decided to help Snowstar. Runningstar approached her and she smiled.

Runningstar looked at the camp. Most cats were sleeping in their own nest. But Bleak and Cinnamon shared a nest, Scorpion left the newly made gorse Nursery with a smile. She saw Meadowheart speaking with a grey tom she believed was called Duskcloud, "Seems everyone will be sleeping with their loved ones." Runningstar mewed.  
Snowstar nodded.  
Runningstar looked at the Snowclan leader, "You will too, yes?"  
"Why would i?" Snowstar mewed.  
Runningstar looked perplexed, "Aren't you mates with Grim?"  
Snowstar was surprised by the accusation. How many others thought this? She shook her head, "Were not mates! Just friends." she said. She had never thought of Grim as a mate. Just a friend. He did weird things but it was his sign of respect. Right?  
"I just thought…" Runningstar trailed off.  
"It's fine. We all make mistakes."  
Runningstar nodded, "It just seemed like it." she explained.  
Snowstar purred out of amusement, "Both he and I are too busy for mates. Maybe once i feel more comfortable here in the Clans, maybe then i'll take a mate. But not _Grim_. Not that i don't like him, it just wouldn't work. Someone more like… me."  
"So someone who used to be a kittypet?" Runningstar asked. Snowstar nodded. Runningstar blinked, "You said you don't feel comfortable here in the territories?" she asked.  
Snowstar shrugged, "I do, but you saw Longstar - and others - at the last gathering! They don't exactly think it's a good idea for me to be a leader, with my heritage and all." she mewed. The SnowClan leader gave her chest fur a few licks. Longstar had made some statements that were clearly towards Snowstar that full moon. "No trespassers have been spotted on our land," he had said, and he had made some odd statement about how pure ShadowClan was.  
Runningstar's gaze softened, "If i've learned anything,' she mewed, placing her paw on Snowstar's forepaw, 'It's that it's a cat's actions that define them, not who their parents are, or where they come from, either."  
Snowstar smiled, "Thank you, Runningstar."  
"Of course." she mewed. She looked up at the stars, "WindClan will be coming here one last time tomorrow. I think your clan is trained enough. If you need anything at all, you may tell us." The old tortie mewed. Snowstar blinked in gratitude. Runningstar yawned and stretched, "Well, I ought to head home. May StarClan light your path, Snowstar." she mewed, turning around.  
"You as well." the white she-cat mewed, watching Runningstar head out of the SnowClan camp. Snowstar smiled; she hoped this peace would last.

. . .

Snowstar led her cats along the shore. Troutstar had sent his warriors out for an emergency gathering. _I hope evrythings alright. _Snowstar worried. She watched the waves lap at the sandy shore, the motion calming her as she headed for the island. Grim was not too far from her, trailing behind her. Hushed conversation rippled through her cats, all too quiet for Snowstar to hear. She huffed, it didn't matter if she heard or not, she trusted her cats, what were a few words going to do? She soon reached the tree bridge and, along with her Clan, she crossed onto the island, passing through the bushes. ShadowClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan were already at the meeting. Snowstar walked up near the trunk whilst her clan broke up to share gossip and news.  
"Where is Troatstar?" Snowstar asked, digging her claws into the mighty oak and hoisting herself up onto the bark and onto a branch.  
Longstar snorted, "I don't know, all I know is he's late to a meeting _he _called. Figures. RiverClan is the laziest Clan, I swear.  
Redstar faced Longstar, "Now, something could've happened in RiverClan that could be the reason for them being late. Don't go jumping to conclusions."  
Longstar bared his teeth, "ThunderClan does not tell me what to do!" he snarled.  
Redstar didn't flinch, just nodded and faced his cats again.  
Longstar frowned, "Lazy bunch," he looked at Snowstar, "You would know about that, wouldn't you?"  
Snowstar faced the ShadowClan leader, "What are you saying, Longstar?" she asked, flicking her tail.  
"What did you do as a kittypet? I'll tell you; sleep and eat. That's all you did, pampered by your Twolegs. Isn't that right?" he sneered.  
Snowstar's pelt prickled with annoyance. This was it! She was tired of Longstar and his insults! She straightened herself out and locked eyes with the black cat, "Yes, I did exactly that. But it's been two moons since. I'm Clan cat now and I know the meaning of hard work. I do not need you judging me for my heritage, thank you."  
Snowstar turned around to face the clearing, leaving a look of shock and annoyance on Longstar's face. Runningstar let out a small giggle, obviously amused by how he looked.  
The bushes shuddered and soon RiverClan entered the clearing, spreading out. Grayfin was in the lead, and instead of taking his place amongst the roots with the other deputies, he went up the tree to sit in the branch Troutstar usually did.  
Redstar looked confused, "Where is Troutstar?" he asked.  
Grayfin wrapped his tail around his paws, "We -and I- apologize for this inconvenience. I know you were not expecting to speak with a deputy, but Troutstar is not well. He wanted to come, but Dockwhisker said it would be best for him to rest instead of coming here. He's old, as you know."  
Snowstar flicked her tail and blinked sympathetically. Troutstar was very old, and his warrior had to help him in and out of the Gathering from what Snowstar had seen that in the last two gatherings.  
Longstar huffed and shook his head, "Fine. It doesn't matter. RiverClan is here so let the gathering begin!" he yowled, making the clearing fall silent and cats getting into their own clans.  
Grayfin straightened his shoulders, not afraid of what other cats thought. His whiskers twitched, and his eyes shifted towards Runningstar for a heartbeat, challenge glittering in them.  
Finally, he spoke, "WindClan has been hunting and stealing prey from RiverClan territory."  
Gasps and snarls rippled through the clearing.  
"Selfish rabbit-eaters!"  
"Thieves!"  
"Codebreakers!"  
Several RiverClan cats yowled a chorus of insults at the WindClan cats, who hissed and snarled in return.  
Runningstar raised her paw, which silenced her cats and RiverClan, for now at least. Running star faced Grayfin, keeping her composure and coolness, "WindClan has done no such thing," she began, "We have no need to. We don't eat fish. Even a newborn kit knows that, Grayfin."  
"You stole the prey we don't normally hunt. We found the remains hidden within the reeds and half buried in your territory. Your cats have been _purposely_ crossing and hunting on _our _territory! Is there not enough hares on the moor for you?" Grayfin retorted.  
Runningstar lashed her tail, irritated, "Of course they are." she replied.

"RiverClan is the prey stealers! We have found remains of hares and such on RiverClan territory!"

Several gazes, including Snowstar looked at the one who yowled the was Meadowheart, the WindClan deputy. Her nose was flared and her claws unsheathed.  
RiverClan cats yowled in protest.  
"We have not!" Grayfin yowled at the deputy, baring his teeth. He faced Runningstar, "Do you not know how to control your deputies, Runningstar?"  
Runningstar's fur bristled, "Of course I do!" the old she-cat snarled. The blue-grey-and-cream she-cat faced Meadowheart, "Meadowheart, i know how to take care of this. I don't need you stating what i'm already going to say."  
Meadowheart opened her mouth to protest but no words came out. The tabby closed her maw and faced the group. Snowstar thought she saw the deputy smile, but she must have been seeing things.  
Longstar stepped forward and faced both the RiverClan deputy and the WindClan leader.  
"If you two are going to do nothing than bicker i see no point in staying here," he mewed, "Full moon or not, this is still a gathering for peace, if Troutstar wanted to cause some trouble with WindClan he could've done it to a patrol instead of wasting the other Clans' and my time. ShadowClan is leaving; this isn't their problem or mine." Longstar added. He crawled down the Great Oak and curled his tail over his back, ShadowClan following him.  
Redstar nodded, "I agree with Longstar. We shouldn't fight. If any trouble happens, ThunderClan will be glad to help, but for now there isn't. ThunderClan!" he looked at his warriors, "Let's go."  
Snowstar watched the ThunderClan cats leave the island. She caught Greyfin's gaze and looked at him.  
"And what are you going to do?" the deputy asked.  
Snowstar shuffled her paws, "Well, i would stay, but there's no point in reporting SnowClan news to half a Gathering. I suppose SnowClan will head home as well."  
Runningstar's whiskers twitched, "We might as well go to. Why stay to bicker when we could be resting."  
"That's the one thing we can agree on, Runningstar." Greyfin mewed. All three cats leaped off the tree and gathered their cats. SnowClan walked across the Tree bridge first, then WindClan, then RiverClan.

A black she cat leaped in front of Snowstar.  
"Shallowstep?" Snowstar tipped her head.  
"Snowstar, I have to te-" Shallowstep began, but someone interrupted her.  
"Shallowstep!" A dark grey tabby tom growled, "Come on! Greyfin wants everyone gone!"  
The RiverClan warrior hesitated. Finally, she sighed and gave a lick to Snowstar's shoulder to show respect, then padded over to her clanmate, taking one last look at Snowstar before walking off with the tabby tom.  
Snowstar's tail swayed. Why had her sister stopped her? Maybe it wasn't too important. If it was surely Shallowstep would've told her instead of leaving, right?

. . .

Snowstar opened her eyes. She wasn't in her nest. Odd. No, she was in a small field; a meadow. She stood up and looked around.  
"Starclan?" she called, but there was no reply.  
She took a step forward, but the ground felt sticky and wet, so she put her paw back, but it was the same. A thrumming sound surrounded her and the ground became extremely damp and sloshy. She started walking backwards, not helping in the least. The thrumming sound grew louder and she looked side to side, wondering what was going on. Snowstar spotted a starry grey tom with a splash of pale grey on his chest, his eyes a bright amber. She opened her mouth to yowl to him but she couldn't even hear herself over the loud beating noise. The ground suddenly felt like a puddle, and she looked down to see red water welling up above her paws and getting higher. It was warm and sticky and thick. It smelt like prey almost but more….familiar.  
_Wait a second_. Snowstar thought. She suddenly knew what this was! It was blood!  
Snowstar's fur bristled madly and she tried to run, the blood half way up her legs, but she couldn't run, instead she slipped and blood surrounded her head and she fell inside it. She burst through the surface. The taste was metallic and strong. She hated it.  
The blood almost covered her back and her pelt was stained red all over. She started hyperventilating, her breath quick and shallow, trying to catch her breath as the blood reached her throat.  
It began to reach her head and she held her breath as it reached her muzzle.

She was now underneath the blood. She swam upwards and broke the surface, gasping for air. She started paddling madly and spotted the starry tom again, in a tree branch like an owl.  
"Help!" she called, "Help me! Please!"  
The tom didn't answer, just kept watched as the StarClan warrior faded and she struggled to keep up with the rising blood. Her limbs ached and she grew tired.  
Eventually, she couldn't paddle any longer, and she stopped, disappearing under the sea of blood.

She could feel herself slowly sinking down, she couldn't even open her eyes since it stung when she did.

She raised her head up, gaping out of fear and longing for air. She was in her nest again! She buried her face into the bracken lining her nest, thankful for it being dry. She looked around to see she was in camp, under the Highcliff. She smiled. All was well and she was safe in SnowClan camp. She curled up again, and found sleep once more.


	21. THis si done and over sowwy

**Hey guys. I've decided to cancel this story for many reasons, i'll list them:**

**Snowstar is a mary sue**

**It's a bit cringe**

**i can't work it out anymore**

**To answer a question, the villian was Meadowheart She was going to take power on WindClan and destroy SnowClan. Feel free to ask more questions in the review, but go check out my other story Defrost! It's really good**


End file.
